BitterSweet Time
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Alexandria have a small mishap with their time turner and are sent back in time, 20 years to be exact. They unfortunatly have no way back to their time so they must stay and continue school in this time. HG/RL SS/GW SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!!! I really wanted to write my own time turner fanfiction so here it is!! I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters! (No matter how much I wish I did)**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Alright girls," A stern lady told the three teens standing in front of her empty classroom, "You three know the rules, and I hope you follow them and use this wisely."

"We will, Professor McGonagall," The bushy brown-haired one replied for the group, while the other two gave nods of agreement. "We have also agreed that each of us should take turns holding on to it, just in case."

"Alright, here you go, Miss Granger," McGonagall held out a small trinket, it looked like a tiny hourglass on a long chain, "You should remember the time turner is only for classes, no fooling around with it."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione nodded, she gently took the time turner from the professor, "I made sure to tell Ginny and Alex the rules, of course." She nodded to the other girls.

"Okay, Be careful with it, ladies." McGonagall said, "I do trust you girls."

"Thank you, Professor," The three of them replied together.

One month into the school year

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as Alex entered the empty classroom. "She's on her way," Alex said, "Don't worry," She sat on one of the desks in the room, "I think she had to talk with the professor."

"Hey sorry I'm late" Ginny entered, and quickly closed the door behind her. "Though it doesn't really matter," she sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair.

"Alright time for our next class," Hermione said and pulled out the time turner from under her robes. Alex jumped off the desk and joined her and Ginny. Hermione placed the chain around all of their necks.

"What did you need to talk with the professor about?" Alex asked Ginny as Hermione began to turn the turner. Ginny smiled, "Just about some extra credit work I did."

"Damn it!" Hermione said suddenly, the time turner slipped from her hands. Alex quickly caught the time turner before it turned too much. "Oh no," Alex said quietly, "Hermione I think it turned way too much." Before either of the other two girls could say anything they were transported back in time.

"Aw, damn, I don't feel too good," Ginny said from where she was on the floor, "Where are we?"

"Well it seems like we are in the same classroom as before," Hermione said, "What time period we are? That I have no idea." She slowly ran a hand through her thick hair, and sighed. "Hey Mione?" Alex said, "Did you notice how quiet it is, and it's not even night time."

"That is interesting," Hermione said, "Well we are going to have to talk with whoever is headmaster, hopefully its Dumbledore." Alex quickly helped Ginny to her feet and the three of them quietly left the empty classroom. Not wanting to be seen, just in case, the quickly and quietly made their way through the halls. After awhile they made their way to the Gargoyle that marked the Headmaster's office. "Do either of you know the password," Hermione said, looking at the gargoyle, "Because I have no idea."

"And your suppose to be the smart one," Alex joked, Hermione glared at her, "I'm clueless also." She lowered herself to the ground. "What do we do now?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"I think you should tell me what you three are doing here," A voice stated. Both Ginny and Hermione jumped at the voice and Alex quickly stood up. There standing before the three girls was a somewhat younger Dumbledore, "so is either of you going to explain?"

"Ah!" Alex quickly tried to put her words out, "We have a small problem, professor. Would we be able to talk with you?" Dumbledore looked at the three curiously, "Come." He said and headed for the gargoyle "Lemon Drops." He said and the gargoyle sprang to the side to reveal the staircase. As the girls followed him up, Alex muttered something about that they should have known the password was lemon drops. They all entered Dumbledore's office, which looked very much the same as the girls remembered it.

"Professor," Hermione started once Dumbledore was behind his desk, "May I be so kind as to ask what is the year?"

"The year?" Dumbledore looked at the girls strangely, "It is 1977. Are you three new students, because if you are students, you shouldn't be arriving until two days from now?"

"Um… sir," Ginny started, "I'm not sure you are going to believe us," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Try me," was all he said.

"We are from the year 1997," Alex began to explain; "we had a small problem with the time turner we were using." Hermione held the time turner to show Dumbledore it, "It kind of gotten turned too much." Dumbledore reached out for the time turner and took it, "Well I'll be," was all he said, "I'm sorry to say this but I don't know of any way to take you 20 year back home." The girls sighed, "But you are welcome to stay here until I do find a way to send you home, which you will have to leave, you girls simply can't stay in this time."

"Thank you very much, professor." All three girls said together. Dumbledore smiled. "Now what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled politely.

"My name is Alexandria Marcell," Alex said next, "But most people call me Alex."

"And my name is Ginny Weasley," Ginny gave him a smile also.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, he quickly finished writing down their names, "We will have to change you last names, just to be sure. Now what year are you girls in?"

"Well, Alex and I are in our 7th year," Hermione said, "Ginny is in her 6th year, but if you ask me I'd say she might as well be a 7th year." Ginny smiled.

"Okay," Dumbledore said softly, "Now for your back story. Alex your last name shall be Dumbledore, you are my granddaughter. You and your friends, Miss Grang and Miss Wesley, have come to Hogwarts for your last year of education. You three have been homeschooled and wanted to get to know witches and wizards your own age." The blue eyes twinkled again, "Did you get all that?" The three nodded. "Alright now since you girls have two days until the rest of the students to get here, you can go down to Hogsmead tomorrow and get some supplies you need. In your room, which you three shall share, you will find trunks with your text books and school uniforms. I trust you already know where the Gryffindor tower is," he smiled.

"Thank you, sir." The girls said again. "Oh you three will also need to be sorted again, just for show really." Dumbledore smiled, and the girls nodded. "Alright, that's it you can head to the tower, and make sure your on time for dinner in the Great Hall. I shall tell the teachers you are here."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Alex said smiling, Dumbledore returned the smile, "Also don't forget to hide your future belongings in your trunks."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Thank you" Ginny chimed in after her.

"Go on and get ready for dinner, "He smiled at the girls. All three nodded to the professor and left the office.

"Wow," Alex said as they walked the empty halls towards the Gryffindor tower, "20 years in the past." She sighed softly. "Wait," Hermione suddenly said. Alex and Ginny stopped and looked to her, "20 years. Doesn't that mean Harry's parents are going to be here? Along with the rest of the Marauders?" Alex's eyes widened with realization.

"This is going to be fun," Ginny smiled, while Alex whispered a small 'damn it'.

**AN: Thanks for reading!!!! I'll try and put the next chapter up real soon!!!!  
Please review! Thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!!! Chapter 2 mwahaha! I've been writing all day in school and at home. The mischievous marauders make their appearance 3**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**8thweasleykid****- Dumbledore is magical that really all i can say, and the only thing that was in the trunks is robes and textbooks.**

**AnnaMarie Acidic****- :) i'll do my best to keep updating!**

**.Black****- i love her too, she's one of my favorite characters I have created. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters (no matter how much I wish I did, trust me a lot of things would be different *evil smile*) on with the chapter!!!**

**~Chapter 2~**

*Two Days Later*

"Alex! You need to wake up!" Ginny yelled at a scruffy black border collie that was asleep in front of the fireplace, "Mione, she fell asleep again." The red head said as her friend came down the stairs into the common room.

"I really don't blame her. It's really comfortable to sleep there," Hermione said grinning, Ginny just gave the brunette a dark look, "We have to meet up with Professor Dumbledore before the other students arrive."Ginny's foot began tapping.

"I'll wake her up," Hermione sighed, then smiled. The brunette transformed into a sliver wolf, she had brown though her sliver coat, and the wolf had the same chocolate-brown eyes. The wolf gave a happy yelp then attacked the sleeping black dog. The dog quickly retaliated playfully, then quickly got to her paws and was glaring at the wolf. "Quit it you two! Don't make me go fox on you," Ginny yelled at them, "We have to go." The dog and wolf looked at Ginny then nodded. They both transformed back, the wolf back into Hermione and the Border collie changed into Alex. "Let's go," Ginny said annoyed and quickly walked out of the common room, Alex and Hermione quietly followed.

"Ah girls there you are!" Dumbledore smiled, "you three shall wait in the side room while Professor McGonagall brings the first years in," he quickly explained what was to happen. "After they are sorted, Professor Flitwick will come and get you girls to be sorted, Alright?"

"Yes Professor," The three smiled. They followed Dumbledore in to the side room, where he gave them a quick smile and left. After a few minutes of silence the girls heard noise coming from the Great Hall, signaling that the older students have arrived. Ginny and Hermione were excitedly talking about getting to see how many people they would know, while Alex quietly sat by herself. Suddenly it became quiet, "I think the first years are entering," Hermione said to no one in particular. Both Alex and Ginny nodded in agreement. "I didn't like having to ride the boats across," Ginny muttered, "and the one year it rained on the poor first years?" The girls laughed quietly. After a while the door opened up to the small Professor Flitwick. "Good Evening, Professor." Alex said, as Hermione and Ginny got up and came to the door.

"Hello girls, time for you to be sorted," He smiled at them, then ushered them into the Great Hall.

"Students, may I have your attention," Dumbledore's voice silenced the Hall. "This year we have three transfer students," Dumbledore smiled at the girls as they came into sight, a few whispers went through the hall, "They have been home schooled and they are coming to Hogwarts to get to interact with witches and wizards their own aged, they all are entering their 7th year. Now I shall introduce you." He looked to Alex and held a hand out to her. She slowly stepped forward and placed her hand in his, "This is my granddaughter, Alexandria Dumbledore," shock spread through the students and the whispers grew louder, Alex was now blushing slightly. "Sit down and we shall sort you," Dumbledore calmly said. Alex sad down on the stool and smiled as she remembered her first year, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and gently placed the sorting hat upon her head.

_'Well this is a first for me,' _The sorting hats voice rang in her head, _'it seems like you have already been sorted by me, it is nice to meet you time traveler.'_ Alex smiled, _'Well it seems like I should stand by my first decision, but I also see I told you that you would do very well in Slytherin.' _Alex's smiled dropped a little, _'You, my dear, do indeed have Slytherin in your blood, but I do indeed think you belong in…'_ "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted the last word for everyone to hear, and a roar of cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table. Alex smiled, but before McGonagall removed the sorting hat from her head it said, _'your journey is far from over, trust those you didn't think you could.'_ The hat was off her head and Dumbledore told her there were seat for her down in the 7th year section of the table, Alex smiled gratefully at him and walked down the tables. She quickly spotted the open seat and sat down. The people around her said their welcomes and congratulations, she smiled and nodded thanks but didn't really hear them, she was only thinking of what the sorting hat had said.

"Next we have Miss Hermione Grang." Dumbledore the talking, and turned to Hermione. She took a step forward and gracefully sat down on the stool. McGonagall stepped forward and place the hat on her head. The sorting hats voice came into her head,_ 'my, my, my, another time traveler. I'm a lucky hat today,'_Hermione gave a small laugh,_ 'Now you, my dear, I have no doubt on which house you belong to, you are defiantly a…'_ "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out. Hermione smiled brightly, as the cheers from the Gryffindor's came once again. _'Protect your friends and keep them close'_ the sorting hat told Hermione before McGonagall removed it from her head. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and nodded to her to take a seat with Alex. She returned the nod and walked down the tables and sat across from Alex. They quickly smiled at each other, and then turned their attention to their last friend.

"Now finally, Miss Ginny Wesley," Dumbledore said interrupting the talking once again. Ginny was beaming as she stepped forward, she loved the attention. Alex and Hermione laughed. Ginny sat down on the stool and gracefully crossed her legs, showing a lot of her legs, Alex rolled her eyes. McGonagall came up and place the sorting hat on her head of fiery red. _'A third time traveler, this has been an interesting start for the year,' _Ginny smiled, _'I must say you too have a devious streak on you, and if your bravery, courage, and love for your friends didn't overpower that I would have place you in Slytherin. But since it does overpower you, my dear, belong in…'_ "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor section cheered loudly once again. _'Continue to protect your friends, and don't judge a book by its cover.'_ The sorting hat told Ginny before McGonagall took it from her head. Ginny nodded towards Professor Dumbledore before she walked down the tables and sat down on Hermione's right.

"Calm down, calm down," Dumbledore yelled for silence, "I'd like to say a few words before our feast. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Even you older students should do well to remember that also." Dumbledore eyes twinkled, "Also our caretaker has asked me to remind you, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore slowly raised his arms, "Now let us enjoy the feast." The plates filled with delicious looking food quickly. A surprised awe came from the first years. Alex, Hermione, and Ginny smiled gratefully at the food and then began to eat. "Delicious!" Ginny giggled, taking a forkful of the chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"The elves always do a good job with the food here," A voice to Hermione's left said. The three looked to the person; he was a slightly skinny teen with shaggy sandy-blonde hair. Hermione could see that his blue eyes had speckle of amber within them. Hermione stared, Alex and Ginny giggled at their friend, "That's good for Ginny. She eats a lot and loves food," Alex told the boy, giggling. Ginny glared at her black haired friend then laughed herself. "My name is Remus, Remus Lupin." Remus smiled. All three girls were shocked, here was their werewolf friend except he was much, much younger.

"It's nice to meet you, Remus." Alex was the first one to collect herself, Hermione and Ginny nodded smiling. "My name is Sirius Black," A voice to Alex's left chimed in, as an arm snaked around her waist. The girls looked to the boy and saw a young Sirius Black; his black hair went down to his shoulders and curled slightly at the ends, and his grey eyes sparked with mischief. Alex's eyes widened, shocked. She quickly got a hold of herself, "Would you kindly remove your arm, Black?"Alex hissed at him, "Otherwise I will remove it myself and not just from my waist." Sirius reluctantly removed his arm from her waist, confused and scared. A familiar laugh came from Sirius's other side, "Did you just get shot down, Padfoot?" The boy looked just like Harry, except instead of the emerald green eyes, this boy had hazel eyes, "That's never happened," he laughed at his friend. "My name is James, James Potter." The boy introduced himself. The same thought went through each of the girls head, _'They look so alike!'_ "And that's Peter Pettigrew over there" James indicated next to Remus a slightly chubby boy with light brown hair. He gave a small wave to the girls, and they in turn forced themselves to give him a smile. The three girls chatted with the Marauders all throughout dinner. Sirius kept trying to put his arm around either Alex's shoulders or her waist, but Alex kept threatening to 'remove' it.

After dessert disappeared, a girl with beautiful red hair came up behind Alex, "Hello" she chimed, "I just wanted to introduce myself to you girls, and tell you if you have any questions about the school come and find me, don't bother asking those idiots," she smiled politely, while gesturing to the Marauders. The girl had familiar emerald green eyes, "My name is Lily Evans," she said, confirming the girl's thoughts. "I'm head girl, so I'll be around to help if you need it."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, "that's very kind of you," Hermione finished, and Ginny smiled, not really trusting herself to speak. "Hey Evans!" James yelled. Lily looked over at him, annoyed. "Wanna go out with me?" He smiled

"No," Lily simply said and James's smile quickly disappeared and he sunk back into his seat, "Do you three know where the tower is, I can show you if you don't."

"Thanks Lily," Ginny said, "but we already do."

"That's alright," Lily replied, "But if you do need anything, don't be scared to ask. I'm serious when I say they are useless in this matter, they are only good for getting themselves into trouble." She laughed as the Marauders argued that they weren't just good fort that. Alex rolled her eyes as Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Well I think I'm ready for bed," Alex said standing up from the table, "Same here," Ginny and Hermione stood up from the table also.

"How about we walk you ladies upstairs then?" Remus suggested, "Yes! We wouldn't want you girls to be lonely," Sirius quickly chimed in as he once again tried to place his arm around Alex, who brushed him off once again.

"Well, I have to go help the prefects with the first years," Lily said, "Good night!" She said to Hermione, Ginny and Alex. Then left completely ignoring the Marauders(James).

**OMG! Yay 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Umm…. About Alex and Sirius, in a later chapter you'll understand why she acts the way she does around him. That's all I'm saying. **

**Thanks for reading! Now Review and tell me what you think!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait, I haven't had too much time during class to write lately, but here it is finally! ^^ Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!! 3**

**Mystical Beings:**** sorry for the confusion, I meant to 'Alex tried to catch the timeturner before it turned too much.' (if that makes any sense) and Thank you!**

**8thweasleykid-**** a little more a bit about Alex in this chapter, but what Sirius has to do about it might be in chapter 4. ^^**

**.Black-**** Hehe ^.~ she has her ways like all girls do XD**

**AnnaMarie Acidic-**** there will be a little snape in this ^^ and I do agree he really is a sexy greaseball XD**

**Adv. reader-**** Thanks, I thought it would be more interesting if it wasn't just Hermione, because that's what everyone does when writing timeturner stories.**

**Thanks for reading and continue reviewing. Now enjoy the chapter!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Once they arrived at the common room the girls said good night to the Marauders and headed up to their dorm, and slowly changed into their pajamas. After a few 'Good Night's they drifted off to sleep.

Alex was the first awake the next morning. Stretching, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She removed her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, and turned on the shower head on warm. Stepping in she sighed as the water ran down, loosening her muscles. After washing her short black hair, she stepped out and quickly towel-dried herself and her hair. She exited the bathroom, wrapped in the towel and saw Ginny was awake, "Good Moring," she said to the red-head as she went to her bed to grab her robes and get dressed for the day. Ginny just nodded as she went to the bathroom the get ready.

Alex got dressed into her uniform, and made sure everything was perfect before she put on her make-up, which only consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip gloss. Ginny came out of the bathroom, ready for the day her hair was put up in a neat messy bun and she had on a light layer of make-up. She looked over at Hermione, who was still fast asleep, "Guess we should wake her up," Ginny said, sighing. "Well, she will get pretty pissed off at us if we don't and she misses breakfast." Alex replied as she stood up and walked over to the sleeping brunette, who was curled up under her scarlet covers. Alex leaned down and shook her friend slightly, "Mione it's time to wake up," she told her, but all she did was mutter something and turn the other way. Alex sighed and looked to her red head friend, who quickly went to her trunk with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Um… Mione you might want to wake up, otherwise Ginny is going to use the whistle on you," Alex told the sleeping brunette loudly. Hermione just grabbed her pillow and brought it over her head. Alex only sighed, "I warned you." Ginny came back to the bed with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's, she tossed Alex a small baggie, which contained ear plugs. Alex swiftly placed them into her ears and gave Ginny a small nod telling her she was ready. The redhead returned the nod before she brought the silver whistle to her lips; she took a deep breath before blowing on it and letting out the shrill noise. Hermione jumped in her bed grabbing the sides of her head trying, but failing, to block the noise.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione tried to yell over the whistle. Ginny stopped blowing and smiled at her friend, and Hermione gave a content sigh as the noise was gone. Chocolate brown eyes glared at the two girls beside the bed. "I warned you," Alex told her sternly. Hermione sighed again and then stretched out on her bed.

"Better get up, breakfast will be soon," Alex told Hermione, taking out the ear plugs. Hermione nodded, then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Ginny took that time to hide the whistle inside her trunk.

Hermione came out of the bathroom a few minutes later ready to go. The three girls exited their room and walked through the common room, where there were a few sleepy Gryffindors in it. They exited through the portrait and made their way to the Great Hall.

Upon entering the hall, Lily waved the girls down quickly. "Good Morning!" Lily said cheerfully. Each one nodded a good morning and joined Lily at the table.

"I can't wait for classes to begin," Hermione said excitedly as she dished out some food for herself, Alex sighed in agreement. Lily smiled widely, "Yeah, I can't wait either!"

"I quite agree with you ladies," Remus showed up and was sitting down next to Hermione. He smiled at Hermione, as the rest of the Marauders joined the girls also. Sirius slipped in next to Alex before she could say anything and James said down next to Lily, who in return glared at him then ignored him. "So Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked Lily smiling. "No," was all Lily said, the dark haired boy sighed then started to talk with Remus and Hermione. Alex looked to her new friend, who had a small mischievous smile; Alex made a quick note to herself, to talk with her later.

A few minutes into breakfast, McGonagall came around handing out the schedules to the Gryffindors. Alex scanned hers, today was double potions with the Slytherins, of course. Hermione reached over and grabbed the schedule out of her hand, "Hey!" she looked up to see that the brunette also took Ginny's schedule and was comparing the three. To Alex's right Sirius began to complain, "We have to deal with those damn Slytherins for potions again," he groaned, Alex laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sirius teased Alex by snaking his arm around her waist, but before he could Alex stood from her seat. "I-I'm going to stop by the library before class," she said hurriedly and slightly unsure, but she quickly grabbed her schedule from Hermione and left. Sirius watched confused as she left.

"I never thought I'd see the day a girl deny you, Padfoot." James joked slightly.

A soft sigh came from Hermione and Ginny, "Black, I have a question for you," Hermione said looking hard at Sirius. He slowly took his eyes off the entrance of the Great Hall, where Alex just left, and looked at Hermione, "I want to know if you are just flirting to get to her…" The brunette paused, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say, "What Mione is trying to say is, don't hurt Alex." Ginny cut in, "Don't just flirt with her, if you're not serious. She really doesn't need that. She…" the red head trailed off, not knowing if she should say anything more. "Anyway, let's just say any guy, not just you, Black, will hear from us if she gets hurt." Hermione finished, "not that much will be left after Alex gets a hold of the guy."

"What happened?" Sirius asked softly, the other Marauders and Lily looked at the two girls curiously. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then Hermione answered, "It's not our story to tell," was all she said.

"We should head down to the dungeons for potions now," Lily said, breaking the silence, everyone nodded in agreement and stood to leave, everyone except Sirius. James stopped noticing this, "You coming, Padfoot?" He asked his best friend.

"No," he said, "I um… not finished eating," he lied, James didn't believe him, but didn't say anything about that.

"Alright, just don't be late though." James gave his friend a pat on the back and a smile, then left to catch up with the others. Sirius sat there for a while deep in thought, mindlessly pushing his food around on his plate. He slowly stood up with a sigh and left the great hall to his most hated class; his thoughts on a certain black haired girl.

* * *

'_Damn it!'_ Alex cursed to herself while running through the halls, _'I'm late.'_ She reached the room and entered quietly, "Excuse me?" she said softly. The entire class turned to look at her.

"Thanks for being able to join us, Miss Dumbledore," A younger version of Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the classroom. "Come, come, there is a seat open right here next to Mr. Malfoy," he pointed to a seat in the front of the classroom. Alex just nodded and took her seat.

"Alright then class, today I'll be telling you about some different potions that you shall be learning about this year and about their uses. Later on you shall be starting one of them," Slughorn told the class after Alex took her seat. A note fluttered on to her desk as she was taking out her ink, quill, and notebook. Alex looked over her shoulder, curious as to who sent the note; she noticed a mischievous smile coming from a certain fiery red head. Sighing softly Alex opened the note and read the cute messy writing of her friend:

'_Why were you late? What happened, your eyes are red? _

_Oh, and you have to sit next to Lucius Malfoy, Ha! _

_Love you forever, Ginny.'_

Alex gave another sigh after reading the note, and then gave Ginny a glare. She quickly wrote a reply: _'Tell you later.'_ She sent it back to the red head. She turned to see Ginny reading the note she looked up and gave Alex a nod. Alex quickly tried to place her attention to the professor, but Alex's mind wasn't on potions at the moment, she was actually thinking of the past/future. She sighed softly and shook her head, to bring her attention to Slughorn; who was, at the moment, talking about the polyjuice potion. She smiled at the memories of Hermione's accident as she jotted down notes and ignored the looks she was receiving from the person next to her.

Professor Slughorn came to a conclusion of his speech, and they were now going to start a potion with the person next to them. "You all are going to do as much as you can then I shall place a stasis charm upon your cauldrons so you can continue next class." Professor Slughorn said, as he wrote the page number where they can find the recipe for the potion. "Good luck with making your Veritaserum. Best get started right away." After saying that, the talking and sounds of the students going to get ingredients filled the room.

Ginny quickly opened her book to the page with the list of ingredients and gave a happy sigh. She looked towards the person she would be working with, he was a Slytherin. He was pale with dark raven hair that went down a little past his chin. He looked up at Ginny, he had dark eyes and a crooked nose, Ginny gave him a smile, "I guess we'll be working together," she said simply, "I'll go get the ingredients we'll need." He looked at her strangely, and then nodded softly. As Ginny left, he got the cauldron set up.

Hermione came back to her desk with ingredients and smiled at Remus, "Let's get to work!" she said happily. Remus laughed, "Yes, let's."

The sleek haired Malfoy returned to the table and placed the ingredients down. He gave a smirk to his beautiful partner, normally any girl, after receiving his famous smirk, would have drooled at the sight of him, but Alex completely ignored him. "Shall we start, Malfoy?" Alex asked, not expecting a reply.

"You can call me Lucius, you know," the blond sat back down in his seat and opened his book up to the potion's recipe.

"Start mincing up those roots, Malfoy," Alex pronounced his name clearly. She gave him a small glare, "make sure they are even." She quickly got to work.

Just before the bell rang Professor Slughorn went around and did the stasis spell on their cauldrons. Ginny was talking about different potions with her partner, who introduced himself as Severus Snape. Lucius hadn't stopped flirting with Alex, who was doing her best to completely ignore him, but he was getting on her nerves. Sirius sat on the other side of the room sitting next to James, who of course asking Lily if she would go out with him. Rolling his eyes at his best friend he turned to see another one of Lucius Malfoy's attempt at Alex. Once the bell rang, Alex was out of her seat and out the door first, with Lucius right behind her. Sirius quickly grabbed his stuff and went after the two.

**A.N. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I'll do my best to get the next chapter. **

**Please continue to Read and Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, alright… just to ease your guys minds finally the chapter where Alex tells her story, and why the tension between her and Sirius. Also at the end of this chapter I shall place Alex's character profile because a lot of people were asking about her and stuff.**

**Onward to the big chapter, I actually think this is the longest so far .**

**~Chapter 4~**

Alex quickly walked down the hallway hoping to make as much space between her and the blonde following her.

"Stop walking so fast," as said blonde came up beside her.

"I would, but unfortunately I have someone following me," she retorted. Lucius sighed and sprinted ahead so he was now in front of Alex, "Out of my way, I need to get to Charms." She sighed, as she tried to get around him.

"What a coincidence, I'm headed there as well," Lucius blocked her every time she tried to get past him, "How about I escort you?" he gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I'll have to decline that offer, I know how to get there by myself," Alex swiftly got past him, "Run along, little snake, slither away," she said as she disappeared down the hall.

Lunch came around slowly, "Finally!" Alex sighed as she sat down heavily at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ginny looked to their friend whose head was down on the table. Laughing they took their seats by her.

"What's got you bothered?" Ginny asked as she dished food on to her plate.

"You try ignoring a persistent blonde snake all day," Alex groaned as Lily joined them, "Ignore that damned smirk and the holes burning into you by those stormy gray eyes. In which the owner is in fact a pompous ass." Alex shuddered slightly as she felt said eyes burn, as their owner watched from across the hall.

"Having fun with Lucius Malfoy, huh?" Lily sarcastically said, "Loads" Alex grumbled as she glared at the red head. She sighed softly and grabbed a roll and buttered it.

"He's looking over here," Ginny said casually, Alex groaned as her three friends looked over to see that the blonde was indeed looking.

"Don't look," Alex said sharply, lightly hitting Hermione's shoulder telling her to turn back around. The three girls laughed quietly at Alex's frustration, who once again groaned and put her head back onto the table.

"Hey Lily, did you notice Sirius following after Alex and Malfoy all morning?" Hermione said casually to. Lily let out a small giggle, "Oh yeah, you better watch out for him, he's such a playboy," Lily told Alex, who didn't look up.

"Now, now, Evans," a silky voice said from behind Alex, "Its rude to go around calling men playboys," Sirius slipped in next to Alex and smiled. Alex finally lifted her head up with a sigh and took a bite of her roll.

"I only call them like I see them, Black," Lily replied waving her hand at him, as if shooing a pest away.

"She has a point, Padfoot," Remus joined the group; Lily sighed annoyed, knowing what was coming. She held her hand up and counted down, three, two, and one. James appeared as her last finger went down.

"Hey Evans, wanna go out with me?" He asked hoping she changed her mind in the few minutes since he last asked in Charms class.

"No, Potter," Lily replied quickly. James sighed dejectedly and sat down next to the red head to eat.

"Hey Alex," James said after a few minutes of quiet, "I don't know if you've noticed, but Malfoy keeps looking at you," he shuddered slightly, "It's kind of creepy" Alex glared at the messy haired boy, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Of course I've noticed," Alex snapped at him, her mahogany eyes flashed, "How the bloody hell could I not!" James looked quite frightened of the black haired girl in front of him.

"Calm down, love," Sirius said softly to Alex, "He didn't mean anything by it." He wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, and rubbed her back calmly.

"Keep your paws to yourself, mutt." Alex hissed at Sirius and quickly grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Don't take it to heart, Black," Hermione said calmly, "She's not in a very good mood, and usually snaps when she doesn't mean to," Sirius sighed softly, shaking his head. Lily noticed Lucius stand and leave the hall, glaring at him she stood up also.

"I have something to do," the red head said, not taking her eyes off the entrance to the hall, "Meet you guys in Transfiguration, kay?" she left without an answer, after grabbing her bag.

* * *

After checking the library, Lily sighed softly. She dodged Lucius on her way outside; there were only a few students out and about.

Looking for awhile she almost gave up, but then she noticed a person sitting underneath a tree, looking towards the Black Lake. Walking up to the person she recognized the short black hair, "Alex," Lily said softly, the person turned to look at her. Mahogany eyes met green, "Are you alright?" Lily asked as she came and joined Alex on the ground.

"Yeah," she responded quietly, "I can't deal with annoying and stupid guys right now," She ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"Hermione and Ginny were saying something like that to Sirius," Lily said, not looking at Alex, but at the lake, "They were telling him not to flirt and hurt you," Alex laughed dryly, "They told him it was your story to tell when we asked about it."

"Such good friends," Alex sighed quietly, "Lily, have you ever fallen for the wrong guy?" she asked in a slightly ethereal way, that would have made Luna proud. Lily looked slightly confused at her new friend.

"Have you?" Lily asked answering with a question; Alex nodded, "Would you like to talk about it? I know we just met yesterday…" Alex stopped her.

"Its fine," Alex gave Lily a smile, "I already know he that he wasn't going to return my feelings," she sighed again as she began her story. "First, you have to know the only reason I don't like Sirius flirting with me is because he reminds me of him; same messily sexy long hair, same mischievous dark grey eyes, and same annoyingly flirtatious attitude." Lily laughed.

"What was the problem?" Lily asked, "Did he have a girlfriend?" Alex shook her head letting out a dry laugh.

"Not at first," she paused, "then he had many. Like I said he was one of those guys who could have any girl he wanted, and well sometimes he usually had a different girl each week." Lily shook her head in disapproval, "Also there is the fact that he is around twenty years older than me." She looked out at the lake. Lily moved closer to Alex and pulled the girl to her.

"Tell me about it," Lily said softly rubbing Alex's back soothing her. Alex laid her head on the red head's shoulder.

"The first time I met him was when I was thirteen, well I didn't really think about it before, but when I first saw him I felt like I met him before." Alex began; Lily continued to rub her back as she listened to her story.

"After meeting him then, I saw him again the summer before I turned fifteen; we all were staying at his house for awhile, me, Mione, Harry who was his godson, Ginny, and some of Ginny's family. It was lots of fun being there with everyone, I'm usually alone during the summer, I live with my aunt, she's a squib, but I love her anyway she's taken care of me for most of my life," Alex smiled at the thought of her aunt. "Well, when I saw him when I arrived at the house, I was shocked, you know normally I don't care how hot a guy is, but he was different. Mione was saying I was just being stupid for once in my life and buying into his fake crap. Even if I was being stupid or not, I had fun that summer also because of it I'm the Alex you see today." Alex gave a small laugh.

"We flirted a lot for fun, called each other names. He was very interesting to talk with, no one would think it but he was very intelligent. But good things never last, we had to go home, back to school. I really didn't want to go." Alex sighed softly, she shivered slightly.

"Seems like you got to know him really well, huh?" Lily asked softly. Alex nodded her head once.

"Yeah," she looked up with a genuine smile, "I was happy we were able to spend Christmas break with him too. It was bunches of fun, Ginny's mum made it in to a giant party and Mione kind of pushed me into him to dance." Alex blushed lightly at the memory, dancing to a slow Christmas love song, "He was an awesome dancer, I have to say I was literally swept me off my feet," Lily let out a small laugh, but stopped when she saw Alex's smile disappear. "A few months later, there was a fight, he was hit with some spell and he disappeared, he was gone. No one knew where he could have gone, we couldn't get him back. Harry was a complete wreck, losing his only family, so was I. I don't think I've cried harder in my life," Her shoulders shook slightly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Mione and Ginny did all they could to make me smile again, to cheer me up. Then, one day, I was in the library at his house, I don't know, I just realized crying isn't going to do a damned thing. That is when I started my search." She calmed slightly and gratefully took the handkerchief that Lily offered. "I began to search for a way to get him back, if I were possible. It wasn't just for me, but for Harry too. I searched all last year with Mione helping me. I just about had it, I was so close to figuring it out all I had to do was try and see if it would work," Alex sat up straighter, "I was able to finally try, only telling a few people, only Mione and some older wizards knew about it." Alex paused, staring into the distance.

"Did you do it?" Lily asked quietly, "did you get him back?" Alex looked to her, tears gently fell once more.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Yeah, I was able to get him back. I had him in my arms, he was holding on so tight, and his eyes were tightly closed, like he hadn't used them in a long time. He seemed so weak, I held on tighter. I called his name asking if he could hear me. I hear him hoarsely say my name; that made me so happy that he was alright." Lily smiled at Alex as her eyes sparkled slightly, "He had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks," Alex happiness disappeared once again, "When he was finally released, things changed. It seemed like he was avoiding me. I didn't really care that much mostly because he was alive and well. One day after dinner I was helping with the dishes and the guys were relaxing at the table in the kitchen, they were just joking around and stuff. One of them asked about his girlfriend, or as one of them joked his flavor of the week. At first I didn't think anything about it, until one day I came to the house…" Alex stopped, Lily watched worried as she stared blankly at the Black Lake.

"Alex?" Lily spoke softly, placing a hand onto Alex's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"I came back to his house for a quick visit, hoping to catch him alone before the next day which we would be leaving. I brought him a black rose; it was a small thanks for letting us stay there. I got a rose because of my feelings, which he doesn't know, but still; and it was black because it reminded me of him. Anyway, it seemed like no one was home when I got there. So I decided to leave the rose and a small note where I was sure he'd find it, his room," Lily shook her head, knowing what was going to happen. Alex gave a dry laugh, "Yeah you can imagine what happened. I got up the stairs and to the door of his room. The door was slightly open and I could see that there were people in under the covers and could hear… them." Alex quieted, "I can't really remember what happened after that, but I did my best to avoid him, he didn't want some stupid kid when he could have any beautiful women he wanted. Well not much happened, we came to Hogwarts and now I see Sirius and well, they look so alike, and I you can tell they have so much similar qualities." Alex met Lily's eyes and smiled, "That's my story."

Lily hugged her friend tightly. They stayed like that for awhile, then Lily talked, "I may not like Sirius that much, but he does have a nice side. I can see why you had such a hard time with him, but don't let your past decided your future, Alex." Alex's mahogany eyes met Lily's emerald caring green ones, and a tear fell down Alex's cheek.

"You can never escape the past, Lily." Alex whispered barely loud enough for the red head to hear.

"But you can always try," Lily replied, wiping away the tears from Alex's face. "You'll never go forward if you stay too long in the past. Now come on, we are in our final year of schooling, you got to have lots of fun before we have to go out and face the world!" Alex laughed and smiled at her.

"I guess," Alex held her left hand out to Lily, "we'll make this a year to remember, okay?" Lily grabbed onto Alex's hand with her own, "Yeah, we will!" She agreed with a big smile, the bell rang somewhere inside of the castle signaling that class was now over.

"Um…" Lily said, "I have a feeling we skipped Transfiguration," both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"This is a first for me, I usually am at every single one of my lessons," Alex said trying to control her laughter.

"Same here," Lily replied between giggles. After each girl calmed down a bit, Lily sighed, "We should head to our next class, everyone is probably curious as to what happened to us.

"Yeah," Alex sighed as she stood up slowly. She turned to Lily and held her hand out to help the girl up, "Shall we?" she asked, Lily shook her head, giggling. The red head grabbed onto the offered hand and stood up. The two of them headed back to the castle, and their next class.

**A.N. I would like to thank everyone for reading BitterSweet Time!! I love all of you! 3 Chapter 5 shall be up soon, as soon as I can transfer it from my journal to the computer ^^**

**So I promised someone that I would place Alex's character profile so here it is (if you have any questions please pm me or place it in the review section)**

**Alexandria Marcell **

**Hair: Short and Black**

**Eyes: a dark mahogany brown**

**House: Gryffindor **

**Personality: Book nerd mostly, but she has slowly been coming out of that shell and being more openish.**

**History: When she was one, Death Eaters attacked her parents, torturing them with the Cruciatus Curse, to get information about the Potters and the Longbottoms. They held Alex captive while questioning her parents, even used the curse on her once, hoping to loosen their lips. Seeing they were getting nothing they killed her parents, and left Alex. Alex had been move from family member to family member, but none wanted to keep her for too long. When she was nine years old she finally settled with an aunt who was a squib. She stayed until she was eleven when she got her letter to Hogwarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!!! Okay so now it's time for a peek to see how the guys in 1997 are, because of course they noticed the girls missing, duh! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Alright I have a question, should there be a Halloween Costume Ball? If yes, costume ideas ^^ can't wait to hear your ideas. Now on to the Chapter!!!**

**~Chapter 5~**

~Back in 1997~

"They are where?!" Two boys yelled in unison to an older Professor Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled slightly amused. "What do you mean they are twenty years in the past?" the red head waved his arms frantically, "How is that even possible?" The other boy sat down, heavily in a chair and ran a hand through his messy black hair, as his friend ranted.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down and I shall explain," Dumbledore said to the ruffled red head.

"He's right, Ron, just calm down a bit," The black haired teen said as he stood to get his friend to sit down into one of the seats.

"How the bloody hell do I calm down, Harry?" Ron yelled, trying to stand back up, but Harry kept him down, "Well? I just found out my sister and two of our best friends are now twenty bloody years in the past!" Ron continued as he yet again tried to stand, but failed as Harry kept him down once again.

"Yeah I know, I'm worried for them also," Harry said, his emerald eyes flashed. "But if you calm down, then Professor Dumbledore can tell us how this happened and what will happen." Ron relaxed slightly, but was still on edge. Harry sighed softly as he moved to stand beside Ron's chair. Both looked towards their Headmaster.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore nodded to teen. He then told them what happened with the timeturner and that the three girls were attending Hogwarts completely safe, "They should be back within a week," The boy's eyes were wide, "So do not worry, they are in capable hands after all," after telling them that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore told the people on the other side of the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal three men, two with black hair and one with sandy-blonde hair. "Ah, good, you got my message, Severus, Sirius, Remus." Dumbledore gave a nod to each of the men.

"What is it that you needed with us sir?" The silky voice of Severus came up, "I was finishing up the wolfsbane potion for tomorrow." The three men came up into the room more; Sirius came up and sat down in the empty chair, while giving his godson a smile, Remus and Severus stayed behind the chairs.

"I do apologize Severus," Dumbledore took a deep breath, "I just thought you three would like to know earlier today, that three of our students had a small accident with a timeturner," The three guys looked at Dumbledore slightly confused. Dumbledore smiled, "Misses Marcell, Granger, and Weasley were sent back in time," Remus and Severus were looking at Dumbledore hard, waiting him for say he was joking or something, Siruis leaned back in the chair running a hand through his long hair.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked quietly, Dumbledore just nodded a yes. "Bloody Hell," the dark haired man whispered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking between the three men, "Wait, how far did they go back?"

"They went back 20 years," Remus said softly. "They went back to our seventh year at Hogwarts," Sirius put in after, he had a distant look to his dark grey eyes. "We knew they would go back eventually, Sirius." Remus told his friend.

"Really?" Ron spoke up, "So your saying that you guys knew them?" The red head looked bewildered.

"I told you, they are in good hands," Dumbledore smiled softly, "Mrs. Potter, Evans back them, became very good friends with them, and so did the infamous Marauders. They all were sad when they left." Sirius's hand unconsciously went to a necklace he wore. "Severus was, of course, the first to see that the three of were the same," Dumbledore smiled at the memory of the potions master storming into his office 7 years ago.

"It was kind of obvious, they did tell us their real last names in the note they left," Severus sighed, "So I wanted to double check, so after the beginning of the year feast I came to ask Professor Dumbledore about it," the potions professor leaned up against a wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Then your second year, when Miss Weasley came to Hogwarts. It shocked me slightly." He murmured softly. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to Dumbledore, who cleared his throat.

"Now that you know what's going on," Dumbledore said to the two teens, "Would you go back to the tower, I'd like to speak with these three. Don't worry about the girls, they are fine. Trust me." The blue eyes twinkled strongly behind the half moon glasses. The two boys reluctantly nodded, they muttered a thank you to the Headmaster and made their way out of the room.

Once the door clicked shut, the three men looked to Dumbledore who was now standing. "Is something wrong, Headmaster?" Remus broke the silence. Dumbledore gave them a sly smile.

"They should be back in a week, if I had my calculations correctly back then," Dumbledore told them, "I advise you three to think things through," He walked to one of his shelves, he picked up a picture frame, "When they come back the events that happened all those years ago will only be yesterday for them."

"Wait!" Sirius said, looking up at the old man, "What do you mean they will be back in a week, their stay was a little over 5 months?

"Well, Professor Black, I didn't wish for them to miss too much of their own time. They do have friends and families who would miss them if they were gone too long," he gave them a knowing look. "Mineva knows of the situation and has explained to the teachers, also if students start to ask questions they are to be told the girls are on a special educational trip." The old man gently placed the picture frame down and looked to the three men in his office. Each one was lost in his own thoughts. "With everything said, enjoy your night and remember what I have told you." Sirius was the first one out the door, after giving a Dumbledore a respective nod.

Severus turned to Remus, "My office tomorrow morning for you potion," After a quick nod from Remus, he turned, "Good Night, Headmaster," Severus left, his black robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore was now seated in his seat once again as Remus turned to him, "Good night," He muttered quietly, before he too left the office.

* * *

Sirius slammed the door closed as he entered his chambers. He made for his bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

After lying still for a while he sat up, looking to his side table. Upon it laid two pieces of parchment, and a single black rose. He gently picked the rose up and sighed.

He remembered clearly when he found the rose outside of his bedroom door, the night before was a blur. He was yet again drunk and when he woke up, some blonde witch was in his bed. After getting her to leave, he opened his door, which had been halfway open, to see the rose and a note lying on the floor. After reading the note he realized what happened, _'fuck,'_ he thought. He went to the Burrow an hour later to help get the teens to the train station. Alex, the one who left the note and rose, wasn't there and when asking where she was, he was told she went to stay with her aunt for the last day of her summer and would meet them at the station. Once getting to Platform 9/3, Alex avoided them. Sirius saw her sitting in one of the compartments, engulfed in a book. She also ignored him at Hogwarts, only talking with him if it was school related.

Sirius sighed as he came out of his memories, "What will she think having to come back to me?" he asked the rose, "She hate this me." After placing the rose back down on the table, he laid back down and slowly drifted to sleep.

**A.N. Okay just to clear some things up Remus is the Charms teacher, and Sirius is teaching DADA. Just to let you know.**

**Thanks for reading and please pm or review if you'd liked a Halloween Ball, and if so costume ideas!!! **

**Thanks! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy, and I have been trying to think of what to write. Oh! Next chapter Halloween stuff, suggestion's for costumes are accepted with open arms! Thanks!  
Enjoy the Chapter! 3**

**~Chapter 6~**

*two weeks into October*

Alex finished up her work in the library and was putting away the books she had used. As the last book floated to its shelf, she paused to look outside one of the windows. It looked quite beautiful, it was halfway through October and the leaves were already changing colors.

One last look out the window, Alex headed back to the table she was using. There, at the table sat Sirius Black. As she got closer to the table, he stood up and smiled at her.

"May I walk you to dinner?" the black haired wizard asked, with a bow of sorts. Alex just laughed as she gathered her parchment and stuff.

"Alright," she sighed, Sirius just gave her a giant smile. They quickly went up to the dorms so Alex could put her stuff away.

Walking down to the Great Hall, Sirius linked arms with Alex, making her laugh as he tried to get her to skip with him. Sirius smiled widely, "you look better with a smile," he told her. Alex blushed and quickly looked away. "Was that a blush?" he said, pretending to be shocked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered slightly. Sirius gave a barking laugh and Alex muttered, 'stupid mutt," under her breath.

"Mutt?" Sirius stopped laughing and looked at her, "You always call me that when you seem annoyed with me, why is that?" He looked at her curiously. Alex shifted under his gaze and quickly said, "No reason," quite softly.

"Really now?" Sirius now stopped, smirking, pushing away the dirty thoughts as she squirmed under his gaze, "So what would you do if I started to call you a mutt, when annoyed?"

"I'm not a mutt!" she glared at him, turning to face him. "I am nowhere near being a mutt," she said not thinking, "unlike your animagus form, mutt." She crossed her arms.

"How do you know I'm an animagus," Sirius asked, "and a dog?" Alex's hands went to her mouth, _'damn it! I'm not supposed to know about that!'_ she yelled in her head.

"W-w-we have to get to dinner!" she stuttered out as she began to get away quickly. She didn't get far when Sirius caught up, grabbing her arm, stopping her from getting away.

"Normally people answer questions they are asked," Sirius said, in a joking tone, as he pulled her to him. He took hold of her forearms, making sure she didn't get away. His dark grey eyes bore down at her, "I don't really care that you know, I'm just wondering about how you know." He told the witch quietly. He brought one hand up to Alex's chin, making her lookup at him.

"I saw you change once," Alex said softly, it was slightly the truth, "Also, I can smell the dog on you." She looked up into his eyes.

"Really?" he said smirking, he let go of her and transformed into his shaggy black dog form, he gave a happy bark. Alex bent down laughing and scratched his head. Sirius jumped up and licked Alex's face.

"Sirius!" Alex yelled, as she fell back on to her butt. "Two can play that game," Alex closed her eyes and she too transformed, she into a black border collie form, she gave a bark. Sirius's ears perked up and gave another bark. Alex made a gesture with her muzzle, motioning for him to follow her. After Sirius gave a nod, Alex took off running and Sirius was hot on her tail.

They ran down the stairs and past the students heading for dinner. They quickly circled around the Marauder group, with Lily, Hermione, and Ginny. They all laughed as the two dogs yipped playfully and jumped happily about.

"What are you doing, Snuffles?" Remus asked Sirius, in between laughs. Sirius just barked in reply. Remus went down on one knee and gave him a hard look.

"Mr. Lupin may I ask what is going on?" Professor McGonagall came through the crowd.

"I'm sorry professor," Remus stood and gently grabbed Sirius's fur, "I'll take him outside. Come on Snuffles." He maneuvered Sirius towards the doors.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said, Remus turned to see what she needed. She pointed to Alex, in dog form. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"She belongs to me, professor," Hermione chimed in as she took a hold of Alex's fur, "I'll take her out, come on, baby," Alex gave a small bark as Hermione and Remus brought the dogs outside. McGonagall sighed as she got the students to go into the Great Hall. James, Lily, and Ginny snuck out of the castle, following their friends outside. Once outside they saw the two dogs playfully playing.

The three of them joined Hermione and Remus laughing. "Hey Padfoot!" James yelled, "Want to explain what you are thinking?" Sirius turned his attention away from Alex, to look at his friends. Just as he looked away, Alex tackled him. Giving a sigh, Sirius changed back into human. "Alright you win," he laughed, "you want to get off; we kind of have to explain." Alex gave him a lick, and then transformed back into herself, and smiled down at him.

"Alright," Alex smiled, then softly blushed realizing she was straddling Sirius. She quickly got off of him and held a hand out to help the wizard up. Sirius took her hand, and stood up also. They both turned to their friends, James and Remus looked confused.

Remus found his voice first, "So you're an animagus." He said softly.

"Yup, I've been one for about 3 years, same with Mione and Ginny, we all learned together." The black haired witch said cheerfully as she skipped over to her two friends.

"You all are animagi?" Sirius said slightly surprised. "What do you two change into then?" Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, then closing their eyes and transformed. Hermione into a beautiful sliver wolf, the wolf barked happily its chocolate brown eyes the same as Hermione's. Ginny, on the other hand, transformed into a fox; whose fur was the exact fiery red as her hair was. Alex laughed and bent down to pick Ginny up.

"And if you think about it, our animals are quite fitting too," she laughed, Ginny squirmed in her arms. Alex let the fox go, jumping gracefully to the ground she ran over to Lily, who sat down to play with Ginny.

"A wolf, eh?" James whispered to Remus as Hermione came up to the two of them. James quickly retreated as the wolf began to circle them. Remus locked eyes with the circling wolf; his normal blue-grey eyes now had hints of amber in them. Hermione stopped her circling and was now standing in front of Remus. She went down in a crouch, as if to attack, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hermione," Remus said warningly. The others stopped and were watching the two. If wolves could smile, Hermione was. Both she and Remus kept still for a long time when suddenly she pounced, tackling Remus to the ground. A barking laugh slowly changed into Hermione's quiet laugh, as she changed back. Remus growled deeply, and before the witch realized it he flipped them, so he had her pinned.

Alex quickly took the attention away from the two, by changing and getting them to play catch with her.

Hermione was blushing madly; "Remus" softly came from her lips. Remus blinked quickly, and the amber in his eyes softly faded from his eyes. He looked confused at first, but then started blushing just as much as Hermione.

"S-s-sorry," He stammered and started to mutter how sorry he was. Hermione gently placed her finger upon his lips to quiet him. "What are you apologizing for?" she asked him. He started muttering again, this time about flipping her and pinning her.

"Remus," the brunette said, shutting him up once again, "You don't have to apologize to me." She told him, looking straight into his eyes. Hermione blushed even deeper noticing how close Remus was. _'If I were to lean a little forward I would be kissing him,'_ the thought ran through her mind. She shook her head softly, and tried to keep her eyes on his, but they kept going back to his lips.

Remus watched as her eyes flitted around, and then land on his lips, her cognac eyes seemed slightly glazed over. Remus unconsciously moved forward, he placed his lips tentatively on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she kissed back. Remus softly brushed his tongue on Hermione's bottom lip, making her let out a quiet moan, only for him, with that he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, blushing deeply, needing air. "Yeah, Mooney!" a voice broke their trance. The two of them looked up to see Alex elbowing Sirius.

"What was that for?" Sirius complained to her.

"You couldn't have let them a few more minutes of their moment?" she glared at the dark haired wizard. Sirius shrugged, muttering under his breath.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Ginny sighed, "Come on you two love birds, come play."

**A.N. How cute! 3 Stupid Sirius always messing up everything. Now the next chapter we shall see about a Halloween Ball, who shall ask who, and what the costumes shall look like. If you have any costume ideas don't forget to tell me in a review of pm!  
R & R thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy (I know I know, every author on says that when they haven't updated.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I started on chapter 8 so it shouldn't be too long till I post that one up.  
Thank you for continuing to read!**

**~Chapter 7~**

*The next day at dinner*

Alex placed her fork don as the desert disappeared from the table. The noise level slowly increased ten-fold within the Great Hall.

"Wonder what the announcement Professor Dumbledore is making," Hermione said to her friends. Ginny and Alex shrugged as Remus gave a small laugh.

"I think he's going to talk about this year's Halloween Ball," he told Hermione as he placed an arm around her waist.

"Halloween Ball?" The three girls looked confused.

"I keep forgetting this is your first year," He laughed at their confused faces.

"Each year a Halloween Ball is held, everyone dressed up in costumes and finds themselves a date," Lily explained to her friends, before Remus could. "It turns out to be a big event, and is lots of fun." She continued, excitedly, ignoring Remus' mock glare.

"Oh!" Ginny spoke first, "We should start thinking of our costumes! We wouldn't want to have the same as someone else, now do we?"

"This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend!" Lily said just as excited as Ginny, "We can look then, before all the good ones are taken." Both Ginny and Lily started to chat happily about the shopping trip. Alex simply groaned and gave a pleading look to Hermione, which made the brunette laugh.

"I have no control over those two, I'm stuck too." She told her friend.

"Scared of a little shopping?" Sirius teasingly, as he pulled Alex closer, she shifted slightly in the dark haired wizards grasp.

"Only when Ginny is involved," she retorted back, sticking her tongue out at him.

A light tinkling noise cut Sirius off, "May I have your attention please?" The headmaster stood, his vibrant purple robes stood out like a beacon among the other teachers' robes. The students quickly quieted down, turning their attention to him. "Thank you." He smiled, "As you all know Halloween is right around the corner, and as tradition we will be hosting the Halloween Ball!" A cheer rang throughout the hall, and excited squeaks from the girls could be heard. After waiting a while, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"Yes, yes, I know you all are excited," his eyes twinkled, "But there are of course some ground rules. All years under 6th year must be back to their dorms no later than 10:30," whines broke out from the younger students, "Do not worry you will have enough time to have some fun. Now, 6th and 7th years you must be back to your dorms no later than midnight. Remember to act appropriate and to have fun," Dumbledore smiled softly and then sat back down. Once he sat, the Great Hall was bursting with chatter. The Marauders and the girls quietly left at that time.

Both Alex and Hermione pulled out one of their essays, while the rest of the group just crowed around.

"I thought you guys finished that essay?" Ginny asked her two friends, when she noticed the transfiguration essays.

"We did," Hermione said looking up from the parchment she had, "So we decide to switch and check each others, just in case." The red-head rolled her eyes at the two, and joined the boys, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was still up, she was sitting in her favorite chair right next to the fireplace. She was completely absorbed into her book she didn't hear someone come down the stairs into the common room.

"Good book?" A voice broke her trance, making the witch jump. She looked up to see Remus take a seat on the couch, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine," she said softly, "What are you doing up?" she stood up and joined him on the couch. Remus pulled her towards him, letting her snuggle closer.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her, nuzzling his face in her neck, "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Just a little light reading," she smiled. She showed him the heavy tome, the book was leather bound and the gold title was fading. Remus grabbed the book from her and looked through it yellowing pages.

"'Time_: Through the past, present, and future',_ interesting choice. Did you say this was light reading?" Remus chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes; playfully hitting him she took the old tome back from him.

She stood up and placed the book onto the armchair she was sitting on. Remus watched as she stretched her arms above her head, his blue-grey eyes skimmed her curves. Without her robes, he was able to see all of them.

"I can't wait for the Halloween Ball, seems like fun." Hermione said, breaking Remus from his trance. He quickly looked down, blushed profusely, as he realized he was staring.

"Yeah should be great," He mumbled as the brunette came to sit by him again. "You planning on going with anyone?" he asked, blush still upon his cheeks, as he ran a hand through his messy sandy-blonde hair.

"Not sure," Hermione replied with a smirk, "All depends if this one boy asks me or not." Remus slumped a little, worried. "I mean if he doesn't ask me I'd be a little upset, I mean we technically are going out." The blonde wizard perked up instantly, he reached over and pulled Hermione close to him once again.

"Well then, Miss Hermione Grange, may I escort you to the Halloween Ball?" Remus asked, trying to keep a straight face, but failing, leaving the two of them laughing. Once they recovered, Remus looked to the witch in his arms, his blue-grey eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"Yes, Mr Remus Lupin, I would love to." She gave him a big smile, before Remus gently placed a hand under her chin and placed a kiss upon her lips.

**AN: Alright here is Chapter 7! So I realized there isn't much of Ginny so next chapter will be mostly about her. Hm… Remus and Hermione are so cute together. So far I think I may know what each character is going to be going as to the Ball, but still if you got an idea don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Also I'm open for any ideas!**

**Thank you for reading! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here we go! Time for a little Ginny and Severus! 3 I hope you enjoy ^^  
Thank you also for everyone who continues and is reading!**

**~Chapter 8~**

Everyone was at the Gryffindor table when Ginny walked in the next morning. The red-head was in a very good mood, unlike the Marauders, who were complaining, today they had Double potions.

"At least you don't have to sit next to Malfoy," She heard Alex complain as she took her seat; "I swear he stares at me like I'm some sort of prize."

"Probably does think you are," Hermione said, slightly joking.

"It's not funny, 'Mione!" Alex complained, "Like right now, I can feel him watching me," she shuddered.

Ginny, like the rest of the group, looked over to the Slytherin table to see that Lucius Malfoy was indeed staring at Alex.

"Wow, you're right," Lily said, slightly shuddering. Ginny was now ignoring the conversation; her attention moved down the Slytherin table away from the blonde, to a boy a few seats over who was completely absorbed in a potions book. The boy's shoulder length black hair, served as a curtain of sorts, blocking his face slightly. The boy suddenly looked up, as if sensing the red-heads eyes on him. Ginny, blushing, quickly turned her attention to her breakfast.

"Sounds like fun, right Ginny?" A voice asked, startling her.

"Huh?" she looked over to see the three girls looking at her curiously, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention," she muttered.

"We were talking about tomorrow, it's a Hogsmead trip," Lily told her excited, "We have to start looking for our costumes!"

"Ah! Yeah, I can't wait," Ginny said, smiling, "Do you guys know what you want to dress as?" she asked them, and Lily went off on a tangent of different costume ideas she was thinking of. Ginny didn't hear any of it, though, her eyes drifted back to the Slytherin table. Only to notice a pair dark eyes on her, that belonging to Severus Snape. Their eyes locking, Ginny went bright red.

"I-I'm going to head to class," she quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out of the Great Hall; leaving her friends confused. Severus noticed and quickly followed the red-head, curiously, out the doors.

Ginny made her way down to the dungeons; the potions room was locked, seeing as Professor Slughorn was still at breakfast. She leaned up against the cold stone and slowed down her breathing, _'What's the matter with me?' _she asked herself as she groaned.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice broke her inner grumblings and making her jump.

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," she said, looking over to see Severus, blushing. "What book is that you have?" she said to change the subject. The dark haired wizard looked at the said book, and then held it out for her.

"It's just my potions book," he said, as she carefully took the book from him and flipped through it. Ginny looked wide-eyed at all the notes that were written in the borders of the pages.

"Wow, you wrote a lot in here," she commented, stopping once and a while to read what he wrote on some of potions. "So cool," she said softly, Severus heard and blushed slightly.

"Not really," he replied, looking a little awkward, "I just write down things that I either need to remember, or that don't seem right, and sometimes things to make the potion easier to make."

"It's still pretty cool," Ginny gave him a smile as she handed his book back, "I love potions class, it's my favorite class." Severus gave a small nod to the excited red-head as she continued, "I've been able to learn a lot by being here. You're a really good partner, and I think I am actually learning more from you then from Slughorn," she said giggling, but stopped when she saw the pink on his cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Ah, no its' fine," he quickly said, "I actually enjoy having you as a partner, all the others I have had were incompetent," he told her.

"That makes me happy to hear you say that, Snape," she said blushing softly.

They stood in silence for a while, neither knew what to say. Severus broke the silence first, "You can call me Severus," he said slightly unsure, "I mean, if you want to," he quickly added.

"Are you sure?" She asked with wide eyes. Severus just nodded. "Okay, then you can call me Ginny. Would that be alright with you, Severus?" she asked trying out his name, Severus looked slightly shocked, but then smiled as he gave her a nod. "Hmm… I wonder what we're going to do in class today, hopefully something challenging."

"I think Slughorn is going to be starting something new," Severus replied, "Though I'm not sure what potion he wants to start." The two continued to talk about the different potions they might start that day, eventually the rest of the class came down, followed by the pudgy potions master.

Alex and Hermione quickly came up to join their friend, curious to why she left the hall quickly, "You okay, Gin?" Alex asked their red-headed friend.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," She said, giving the two witches a smile, "Just had to think for a bit, and now I'm just talking with Severus."

"Okay, as long as you're alright," Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug, "I'm going to assume you two were having a potions discussion," the brunette said, knowing that Ginny would be talking about potions with their future snarky professor.

"So what if we were?" Ginny replied, sticking her tongue out at her two friends, making them laugh.

"Anyway, It's nice to meet you Snape," Alex said turning to the Slytherin, "I'm Alex." She gave him a small smile.

"And my name is Hermione," the brunette piped in with a smile.

Severus looked confused for a second, but then gave the two a small nod, "You may call me Severus," he simply said. Both girls gave him a big smile and a nod in return.

"Well, have fun you two." Alex said as Professor Slughorn got the door open, "Now I have to deal with an aristocrat prat." She muttered darkly, making Severus smirk, and the other two girls laugh. Entering the room, they each went to their separate tables, Alex reluctantly.

"I've never heard anyone call Lucius that before," Severus said to Ginny as they took their seats.

"That's Alex for you," she giggled, "Trust me, you'll know if she doesn't like you. It's just seems like Malfoy can't take a hint, and well I think it's starting to get on her nerves." Severus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Professor Slughorn started class. Their attention went to the plump man, who talked about the potion they would be working on that day.

Later in the class, Severus and Ginny sat in front of their finished potion, Ginny chatted animatedly about her old potions class.

"That man was bloody brilliant in potions, but the thing is he was completely intimidating, she told him, as Severus listened, leaning casually in his seat. Ginny blushed under his gaze, "Sorry, I'm talking too much," she muttered.

"It's fine," he told her quickly, earning a big smile from the red-head.

"Are you planning on going to the Halloween Ball?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not sure," he replied, "I'm not a fan of those sort of things. Are you going?"

"Yup!" Ginny said nodding her head, "I'm not entirely sure about my costume yet, though."

"Are you…" he paused, not sure if he should continue, "Are you going with anyone?" he asked looking down at the desk, to hide the small pink on his cheeks.

"Ah," she blushed slightly, but gave him a smile, "No. As of yet no one has asked me yet," she told him, and Severus let out an inaudible sigh. "But I have this feeling Pettigrew wants to ask me. It's kind of creepy, he keeps looking at me," Ginny shuddered slightly, "No offense to him, but I don't really want to go with him."

The two were silent for a moment, as Ginny checked the potion, just in case. Severus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything a cauldron behind them exploded. They both turned around to see Peter Pettigrew covered in a slimy substance and a scared look upon his face. Laughter rang throughout the dungeon classroom. Slughorn came bustling up, trying, and failing, to calm the class. With a flick of his wand the mess was cleaned.

"Mr. Pettigrew, do try and be careful," Slughorn chastised the boy. Ginny raised her hand to get the professor's attention. "Yes, Miss Wesley?"

"We're finished, Sir." She told him holding a vile of the potion for him.

"Ah!" The plump man exclaimed, grabbing the vile with a big smile, "Very good, very good! Five points for you two." He said happily, and then moved back to the front, to his desk, "You may clean up, Miss Wesley, Mr. Snape." Both students gave a quick nod and began to clean up their workstation.

Half an hour later, the bell rang, "Make sure you clean up and place your fished potions in a vile with your names. You are dismissed." Ginny quietly gathered her books, quill and ink together, as she watched amused as Alex just about ran from the room with Lucius hot on her tail. Sirius also noticed this and ran out right after them, leaving James confused.

"Ginny?" A voice called her as she left the potions room. She looked over to see Severus, "would you mind if I walk with you to Charms?" he asked giving a small shy smile.

"I don't mind," she said, beaming bright as he fell into step next to her.

They chatted excitedly about potions as they walked. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Severus seemed nervous about something. "Is something the matter?" she asked, grabbing his arm, stopping them both.

"Ah," he said slightly flustered, "um… it's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said rushed and tried to start walking again, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I'm sorry Severus," she let go of his arm, looking down.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly. Ginny looked up her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. "Would you like to go with me… to the Ball?" he asked, muttering really quietly. Ginny almost didn't catch what he said, and was shocked at first. She went to reply, but Severus interrupted, "Never mind, forget I said anything," he snapped, and began to walk down the corridor.

"Severus," She called, but he didn't stop, and before thinking she quickly threw both arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Severus, I would love to go with you to the Halloween Ball." The dark hair wizard stiffened in the red-heads hold. Ginny realized this, and that everyone in the corridor was staring at them, "Sorry." She said letting him go, a deep blush on her face.

"It's… its fine," he said quickly turning to face her, his face almost as red as hers. "I'm happy you said yes," he muttered very quietly, so only Ginny hear him.

"Come on, let's get to Charms," Ginny smiled, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the classroom, ignoring everyone else in the corridor.

**A.N. poor Severus, I kinda feel bad, it seems every time he went to ask her he was interrupted ^^ Oh well! I hope you like it! I'm sorry to ,I really loved your idea, but I already had this chapter all written out and everything . Sorry about how long it took to get this up, but I had summer school, and now I have classes, but as long as I don't have to do homework I shall be typing up chapters! I shall do my best to get chapter 9 up quickly, I already have a bit written out. Wish me luck!**

**Okay question should i make a chapter where james asks lily or should i make them get together at the dance, or shall i just make them go together?**

**Thank you for reading! And your reviews are very much appreciated. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whee! New Chapter! =3**

**~Chapter 9~**

~Same day~

A black haired Gryffindor, all but ran out of the potions room, muttering under her breath. Alex made it halfway down the corridor, when someone grabbed her arm.

"You always seem to be in a hurry when leaving potions, Miss Dumbledore," A cool voice came from behind her, Alex turned to glare at the owner of the voice.

"Maybe it's because of a certain blonde arse?" She scantily replied, raising a single eyebrow.

"That wounds me, Miss Dumbledore," he replied, slipping his arm on hers, "Shall I walk you to Charms?"

"I can certainly walk myself, thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She said, going to pull her arm away, but he kept his grip tight.

"Are you planning on going to the ball?" he asked, completely ignoring her comment on being able to walk herself.

"I'm thinking about it," she told him, "Why do you ask?" she asked looking at him suspiciously, still trying to get her arm back.

"Just curious," he asked smirking, "Would you go with me?" Alex looked at him as if he were insane, _'What the fuck?'_ her head screamed. "Well?" he said breaking her thoughts.

"Can't," she said quickly, "I'm already going with someone," Lucius frowned at that, and Alex took the chance to get her arm back.

"Is that so?" the blonde wizard said, his steel gray eyes narrowing. Alex shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "May I ask who?"

"Oh, um… that is…" she stumbled over her words trying to figure out what to tell the intimidating wizard. She was about to tell him it wasn't his business, when suddenly someone called her name. Looking past the Slytherin she saw Sirius, "Ah, Sirius." She said out loud.

"Black?" Lucius spat, "Feh, of all the people, Black?" he turned to glare at the black haired wizard, who returned the glare right back.

"Anyway," Alex said, breaking up the glaring contest between the two teens, "Sirius, Malfoy here was just asking me to the ball," she explained, noticing Sirius stiffen a bit at the information. "But I told him, I can't, because you already asked me," she continued, moving to his side and placing a arm around his waist.

Sirius was shocked to say the least, but he recovered quickly and placed his arm around Alex's shoulders. He looked to Lucius, giving him a nice 'in your face' smirk. "Of course," he then looked down at Alex, "May I walk you to Charms?" he asked.

"You may," she replied with a smile, "Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy," she said over her shoulder, as the two walked away from the peeved blonde.

"Thank you," Alex said, once they were far enough away, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

"Well it wasn't the ideal way I wanted to ask you to the ball, but I guess it works," He said sighing slightly, and then looked down at Alex whose face was red.

"You were going to ask me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, who else would I have?" he told her, smirking as her blush grew slightly.

"Well just because I told Malfoy I'm going with you, doesn't automatically mean I'll actually go with you," Alex said without thinking, she didn't notice the hurt look flash across his face.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to do this right," he replied. Alex looked up at him confused, and saw the mischievous smile upon his face, "We have a free period after Charms, so meet me in the courtyard." And with that he leaned down and placed a small peck on her cheek and then turned into the classroom before Alex, leaving her there shocked and bright red.

Charms class went beyond slow for Alex, what with Sirius avoiding her eyes and Lucius keeping his locked on her. She just about had enough, so when the bell rang, she left quickly with a relieved sigh.

She made her way to the courtyard, apparently getting there before Sirius. 'Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut and been happy?' she asked herself, 'I guess I wanted to make sure he really was going to ask me,' she mused slightly. She shook her head slightly to scatter her thoughts, as she rubbed her temples.

"Alex," she heard a voice call her, looking up she saw Sirius right in front of her, "I'm glad you came." He said with a smile.

"Did you think I wasn't going to?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure, I was hoping you would, and you did," he told her, rubbing one hand on his neck. He then gave her a big smile, "Come on let's go for a walk," he grabbed a hold of her hand and gently pulled her out of the courtyard and to the grounds.

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Alex asked as they neared a part of the Forbidden forest.

"Don't worry," he replied gently, "I've been here thousands of times." They paused right before the trees, and he turned to here, "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" she looked up at him confused.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated himself, "Well, do you trust me to not get us lost, at least?" he reiterated his question. Alex looked back and forth at him and the imposing tress.

"I trust you," she said, with a small nod, making Sirius's face break out in a big smile. He once again grabbed her hand and began waking, this time into the forest.

"After walking for a little while Sirius came to a stop at two large trees. Sirius looked back at Alex with a small smile. Turning back around he pulled out his wand and went up to the tree on the right, he tapped the tree three times whispering, ""

The air around them was suddenly filled with magic, as in front of them a small clearing appeared.

"What is this?" Alex asked in amazement.

"This is my secret hideout," He told her, with a big smile, "No one knows about this place, but me. And well now you."

"Wait, you never even told James or Remus about this place?" Alex asked, shocked. Sirius just smiled, not even replying to the question as he once again grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her into his hideout area. Completely forgetting what they were talking about, Alex looked around the area in awe, "Are we still in the Forbidden Forest?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," he replied, "I was quite shocked too when I found it, but don't worry I have wards up so no dangerous creatures can enter." He placed one hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "You can come here whenever you like, if you want to."

"Really! Thank you, Sirius," The dark haired witch gave him a big hug, accidently knocking him to the ground. "I'm sorry," Alex said, in between giggles as Sirius laughed along with her, in a barking like laugh, which reminded her of the future Sirius.

"Its fine," Sirius said, calming slightly, "You can tackle me to the ground whenever you want." He giant grin, making the witch on top of him blush. "Now I think we should get down to business," he said in a slightly more serious voice, but not by much. As Alex tried to scoot off of him she was stopped by Sirius, who had an arm around her waist, not letting her move.

"Sirius could you let me go?" she asked him, in a small voice, her blush deepening slightly.

"So, the main reason I brought you here was to get you to go to the ball with me," he started, completely ignoring her request. Alex went to say something, but Sirius stopped her by placing a finger to her lips. "But now, as long as you're happy, you can go with whoever you want, but please don't go with Malfoy."

Alex gave a small sigh, as she brought a hand up to his gently taking it in her own. "For one," she started. Looking down at her lap, at their hands, "I couldn't take Malfoy even if I wanted to, I already rejected him. Second, the person I do want to go to is sitting right in front of me." Sirius's face broke out in a big smile.

"Well that's good, because I don't know if I could have actually let you go with someone else," Sirius said as he stretched his arms above his head, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Alex just shook her head at the Marauder, who of course still had a smirk upon his face.

Alex, realizing he wasn't holding on to her anyone, stood up, "You know what I haven't done in awhile?" she asked Sirius as she looked around the clearing. The dark haired wizard looked up with a small 'hm?' of curiosity. The witch just gave a smirk, her dark brown eye twinkled mischievously, as she transformed into her animagus from, and took off running.

Sirius quickly stood up, "Alex?" he yelled, watching the black Border collie run around, yelping happily. He gave a barking laugh at the scene. "Alex," He called her again, "We have to get back soon." The only response he got was a small sad whimper from the dog, as she came up to him. "Come on, one of us has to responsible and make sure we get to our next class." He told her, earning a snort of disbelief from the dog before him.

Alex turned away from Sirius and continued her playing, normally she would listen, but she was having too much fun.

"Alex," Sirius said, in a slight warning voice. Alex looked back at him and with a doggie smile, she went into a crouch, pretty much saying 'Make me' to him.

"You asked for it," he told her, before changing into his black shaggy dog form. 'Here I come,' he crouched and jumped at the border collie, who in turn took off running.

The two of them played all afternoon, and only changed back when they realized they were late for dinner. They made their way back to the castle, and snuck down to the kitchens for something to eat.

**A.N. yay chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been busy with college stuff, but I'm starting to get the hang of college so, I'll do my best to get chapters up faster! Anyway, I don't think I'm going to have a scene with James asking Lily, but I do have a plan . so don't worry! Next chapter shall be the Ball! **

**OMG! So my recent obsession is A Very Potter Musical(and Sequel)! Holey moley! It is damn awesome, I would really suggest you go watch it if you haven't see it, it is do damn funny . Just go to youtube and look up for the user StarKidPotter, that is the account that has them all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

**~Chapter 10~**

It was now the day of the ball and everyone was ecstatic. Girls made little groups in the corridors talking in hushed excited voices about their costumes. While the guys pretended not to care.

Lily, Hermione, Ginny, and Alex had made up their own little group. They all had their costumes and were quite happy with them, except maybe Alex who was still unsure about hers, but was happy none the less.

"So we all are going to meet up at Lily's room to get ready, right?" Hermione confirmed with the other 3 girls, who each gave a nod.

"Right," Lily said excitedly, "One thing good about being head girl," the red head gave a happy sigh.

"Yeah and the bad thing is Malfoy," Alex grumbled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't hang out in our common room that much," Lily told the dark haired witch, "The only time I really see him there is before I go to bed and when I go down to breakfast, even those a rare. So don't worry."

"Right, now that Alex's worries are sorted out, we shall meet up at four thirty. We should have plenty of time to prepare." Ginny chimed in, looking at each of her friends, who nodded in agreement. "Now that that's settled, who are you going with, Lily?" The red head turned to the green eyed witch, who was blushing slightly.

"Me? I'm not going with anyone," she told them, with a definite nod of her head. "There is no point, my first dance is has to be with Malfoy, as is tradition. The head boy and girl have to start the dancing, and then usually followed by the Headmaster and who he chooses. Dumbledore usually dances with McGonagall." She explained to them.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't go with anyone," Hermione pointed out.

"Just make sure you have everything you need in my dorm before our last class." Lily said blushing, completely ignoring Hermione's last comment. The three witches dropped it and nodded.

"The bells going to ring, we have to get to Charms!" Alex said realizing that the corridor was empting. The four of them rushed to charms, making it just before the bell rang.

All throughout the day the boys (Sirius) kept bugging the girls about their costumes. It was really starting to bug them and he didn't stop until he had all four of the girls glaring at him and Ginny threatening him with her bat-boogey hex. Even in the past they knew not to mess with Ginny and that hex. The rest of the day went by slowly but uneventful besides the decorations throughout the castle and the usual of Lucius bothering Alex.

At the last bell, Ginny and Lily all but ran out of the classroom, rushing to Lily's room. Alex and Hermione just shook their heads at the excited red-heads and followed at a slower pace. When they reached the Head's Portrait they gently knocked and were hurriedly pulled in.

~An hour later, down at the Great Hall~

"Where are they?" Sirius asked for the one hundredth time in the last ten minutes. The black shaggy haired boy paced back in forth, he was dressed in tight black leather pants, boots, black arm warmers, and a deep red color. On top of his head was a pair of floppy dog ears and behind him was a dog tail, both which were charmed to move with his emotions.

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus said trying to calm down his friend. "They'll be down soon." Remus's costume consisted of a tight shirt with fur around his neck, a pair of tight pair of paints and boots. He also had fur around his ankles and wrists. On top of his head was a pair of wolf ears and he had a wolf tail too, and just like Sirius's his were also charmed. His entire costume matched the color of his hair.

"Sorry Mooney," Sirius stopped pacing.

"Don't worry, Padfoot," James said coming up and patting his best friends back. "I'm sure Alex isn't going to ditch you." Sirius looked at his dark haired friend and sighed, he knew his friends were right. James costume was quite literally a Quidditch uniform, it was unoriginal, but completely James.

"Sorry mate," Sirius said shaking his head. He turned to his friends who were not paying attention to him, but behind him with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell…" James whispered, Remus just nodded in agreement. Sirius quickly turned to see the four girls on the stairs, making their way down. Sirius didn't notice the other three; his eyes were glued on to Alex. Alex's costume consisted of a short black strapless leather dress, and thigh high fishnet stockings. She had ankle high boots with black legwarmers; she also had matching arm warmers. And to finish it up she had a deep red collar on her neck to match Sirius's. But unlike Sirius she had cat ears on her head and a long cat tail behind her, both of course charmed. The makeup around her eyes was done dark and shadowy and she had simple gloss on her lips. Sirius wasn't sure if he remembered to breathe or not, which was weird mostly because it usually was the opposite with him, the girl couldn't remember to breathe when seeing him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Remus on the other hand was bright red while looking at Hermione, the only though that when through his mind was, _'how appropriate'._ Hermione was wearing a simple light blue dress that went to mid-thigh and came off her shoulders. Over the dress she had a dark blue corset, which brought out her curves more. On her legs she hand thigh high white stockings and continuing down she had high heeled mary janes on. But it wasn't that part that Remus thought was _'appropriate' _it was the deep red cloak she was wearing. She had the hood up covering most of her hair, only a few curls were framing her face. _'Sweet Merlin, she's Little Red Riding hood,'_ Remus inwardly groaned and the wolf in him did a little happy dance.

And of course, even though she wasn't his date, James's eyes were glued onto Lily. Lily's costume was simple but beautiful. She wore a simple pure white dress, held up by a gold clip over her right shoulder. The dress was scrunched up from right under her breasts down to her waist, which it then lightly flowed down to her feet, so as she walked sometimes you could catch a glimpse of her legs. She had gold Grecian sandals on her feet completely her costume. She had simple make up that brought out her green eyes more, and her hair was curled and pulled out of her face in a elegant messy bun with curls escaping and a few framed her face delicately. When James finally found his voice, "Wow." was all he could get out, his head completely jumbled.

Severus slowly moved out of the shadows as he noticed the four girls come down the stairs. Like Lily, Ginny also had a white dress, but hers was tea length. The dress had a corset like top to it and the skirt was ruffled. She had nude stockings on and white lace-up stilettos that went up to her knees. From her wrist to her elbows she had white ribbons wrapped around and around her neck was a simple silver choker, which, to Severus's amusement, had an emerald drop hanging from it. Ginny's hair was kept straight and fell elegantly down and sparkled from the glitter in it. Her costume was completed with a glittery halo that floated above her head and a small pair of angel wings attached to her back. Severus smiled to himself, and so did Ginny when she saw him.

Severus had decided to dress up as a Grim Reaper. He wore a long black cloak that was torn up slightly and flowed to the ground in pieces. He had his hood down at the moment, but he had his mask in place, which was a simple skull mask that covered the top part of his face. Underneath he had a long black trench coat, black t-shirt, black jeans, and boots. Severus and Ginny were perfectly opposite in their costumes.

"Hey boys," Lily said, breaking the boys trance of sorts. They all blushed slightly, coughing to cover it up.

"You ladies look great," Sirius chimed in first smirking happily. Alex rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. It was then that Sirius noticed Severus standing there, "What are you here for, Snivellus?" he asked rudely, earing himself a smack from Alex. "Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"I'm here for my date, mutt," Severus replied cooly, then walked up to Ginny taking her hand and gracefully bowed over it, placing a small kiss upon it, making Ginny blush. Sirius opened his mouth to make a comment, but snapped it shut when he received three glares from the girls. Ginny gave a small wave before she disappeared into the crowd with Severus.

"That's so cute that their costumes are perfectly opposite," Lily sighed happily. She was indeed happy that Severus was able to find someone who could make him happy. She then groaned, "I have to go and find Malfoy, see you guys later. Save me a dance, Mione, Alex?"

"Of course," Alex smiled at the redhead while Hermione gave a nod. With a hug to each, Lily also disappeared into the crowd.

"Well then, shall we?" Remus spoke up, offering his arm to Hermione, who in turn took it gracefully. "Interesting choice of costume, Mione," He told her, his face slightly pink, Hermione blushed too.

"Really?" the brunette said, "I just saw it in the store and it was really cute, also once Lily saw it she said I had to get it." Her fingers gently twisted the fabric of the red cloak, "Do you like it?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, very much," Remus said, blushing more slightly, "It also works nicely with my costume too." He gave Hermione a smile, which she returned, and with that they drifted off into a conversation about classes and books.

Alex smiled at the two of them, they were so cute together. She then turned to her date, who was once again checking out her costume once more. Alex rolled her eyes at the dark haired wizard, "You know it's rude to stare?" she giggled.

Sirius smirked, "Sorry, love. Just can't keep my eyes off you. May I ask, what happened to you doggy pedigree?" He joked, as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Come on, mutt. They are letting students in," Alex said ignoring the question. She looped on finger in his collar and 'pulled' him along gently.

**A.N. so yeah this chapter was mostly describing their costumes. I think I might draw each couple in their costumes. Or anyone can! Just pm me the link I'd be happy to see any pics!  
Also… when Sirius asked what happened to her 'doggy pedigree' its kind referring to chapt.6 when Sirius was trying to figure out why Alex kept calling him a mutt. Just to clear that up, just in case.**

**So I have lots of free time inbetween classes so I decided to use the computers at the college and type up my fiction so I'll be doing my best to get chapters up quicker. Thank you for reading and continuing to read! Don't forget to review, they make me very happy 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hihi everyone! Hope you enjoy! 3**

**~Chapter 11~**

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. The giant jack-o-lanterns floated above and the ceiling reflected a dark stormy evening, and occasionally there was a crack of lighting. All around the walls hug spider webs, bones, and smaller pumpkins and other 'scary' Halloween decorations. Where the heads table usually sat, there were now instruments sitting upon the platform. In replace of the house tables there were smaller round tables back by the main doors, the rest of the hall was made to be a makeshift dance floor, fog seeped around it. The students chatted happily pointing out different things, both decorations and costumes.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore said over the noise, effectively quieting the Hall, "I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and make sure you return to your dorms at the time set for your year." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkled. "And now we have our Head Boy and our Head Girl to start the dance."

The crowd parted for the two of them. Alex held back a giggle when she noticed Lucius's costume. He looked as immaculate as he did in her own time, but instead of robes he was wearing a muggle like suit underneath a long black cloak. His normally pale skin seemed whiter, deathly sort of. As he passed her with Lily, he gave Alex a smile, showing off his elongated canines. He was dressed as a vampire.

Lucius and Lily took their place at the center of the dance floor, waiting for the music to begin. Both seemed to be doing their best to act like they could stand each other. Within a moment a waltz began to play. The two Heads gracefully danced around the dance floor, and a few minutes later Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them.

Slowly but surely more students joined them as well. Severus escorted Ginny out after the Headmaster and Deputy joined, Remus and Hermione joined a little after. Alex looked to Sirius, asking with her eyes if they could dance too. The dark haired wizard smiled in return, he gently took Alex's hand and led her onto the dance floor. The waltz continued for a while, once it was over the crowd applauded appreciably to the orchestra. Once the DJ was ready, the real party started. Alex and Sirius quickly made their way out of the mob of students, laughing.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked, nodding his head towards the buffet. Alex nodded. "I'll get it, you can go sit down." Sirius smiled, she returned it and then leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek, before going to sit.

Alex found an empty table and sat down, sighing happily, a few minutes later Lily, Hermione, and Ginny joined her. "Malfoy is looking for you," Lily told the dark haired witch, making her groan, "Yeah, so I decide to find you before he did." They both laughed as Alex hugged the red-head.

"You girls trying to steal my date?" A voice broke their laughter, the girls turned to see Sirius smirking holding food.

"Of course we are, at least for a few dances," Ginny told the dog wizard, "but we won't do that until after we eat, right?" Ginny scooted to the side, making room for Sirius to sit down next to Alex, as Lily and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. A few minutes later, Severus, Remus, and James joined the table, bringing with them food for their dates (James brought some for Lily). And after a while of name calling, sarcastic comments, and threats, the girls got the Marauders and Severus to promise that they would be civil, at least for tonight.

"Oh my god!" Lily said excitedly, they had finished eating and were just chatting. "I love this song," The redhead was out her seat and was pulling Hermione and Alex out to the dance floor (Ginny didn't need to be dragged, she happily went). After a few minutes of struggling, Alex and Hermione realized that they weren't getting out of this so they danced with their redheaded friends, enjoying themselves. The boys just sat watching the girls, not really wanting to dance. Only Severus was 'brave' enough to, and he did, next song he was dancing with his angel.

After a few songs, Hermione and Lily left the floor to cool down, while Alex, Ginny and Severus kept dancing. After another fast paced song they slowed it down. Ginny danced with Severus, while Alex moved to leave the dance floor. That is until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at who pulled her only to see Lucius, smiling like a cat that caught a mouse. "I hope you don't mind sparing me a dance, Miss Dumbledore?"

"I do indeed mind, Mr. Malfoy," she replied hotly, but they continued to dance. "I am quite tired from my previous dancing. So if you don't mind," she lightly pushed on his chest to get away.

"I do indeed mind," Lucius said repeating her words, as he leaned down his lips a breath away from her neck. "You don't wish to dance now; I shall just come bother you later for one. So either way I will dance with you, just depends on you whether it is now or later" Alex shivered as she felt his elongated canines, she pushed him away from her neck.

"Alright," She said, placing her arms around his neck, and he tightened his hold on her waist as she did so.

"You should know, Black looks livid," Lucius whispered amused, a smirk placed upon his lips. Alex glared at him as best as she could from her place.

"Cocky bastard," she mumbled under her breath. Lucius just smiled at the comment and they continued to dance. When the song ended, the blonde wizard gracefully pulled away. He took hold of Alex's hand and bowed over it, placing a kiss upon her knuckles. Alex watched as he disappeared into the crowd, slightly confused. Sighing she turned and went back to their table, she was halfway there, when Lily ran up to her.

"What was that about?" she asked, indicating Lucius.

"I'm not sure Lily," she said truthfully, shaking her head, "He said if I didn't dance with him now then he'd try again later," Alex told the curious redhead.

Sirius stared at his date hard, _'Why would she dance with that pompous Slytherin?'_ he thought to himself. Alex noticed his stare and retuned it.

"I'll have you know, if I didn't dance with the snake then, he would have bothered me more later," she told him hotly, hurt by his hostility. Alex then turned on her heel and left the table when Sirius didn't say anything.

After Alex left, Hermione and Lily both smacked Sirius on the head, "You idiot, go after her. It was only one dance! It is not like she snogged him," Hermione snapped at the dark haired Marauder, who looked at the brown haired witch, shocked.

Giving a barking laugh, he stood, "That's one firey witch you have on your hands, Mooney." Sirius gave Remus a smirk, "I wish you luck with her." He disappeared before either of them could say anything.

"I don't care if he's your friend, I'll hex him into next week if he hurts Alex," Hermione muttered to Remus, who laughed.

"Alright love," he said standing up, "But for now, will you honor me with a dance?" he asked holding a hand out for her.

"Such a gentleman," Hermione smiled, and then placed her hand into his; "I would love to," with that he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Sirius moved through the crowd searching for Alex, when he found her she was by the snack table talking with Ginny and Severus. Alex noticed him first and when he got to them, Ginny noticed the friction.

"Hey Severus, let's go sit down," the redhead to her date, "my feet are hurting." Which Alex knew was a lie, because they all charmed their shoes to be comfortable. But none the less the two left her and Sirius alone.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered, his dog ears were low and so was his tail, making him look like a puppy that just got punished for something. "It was stupid of me to get mad at you for something like this. I should have known Malfoy would do something like that."

"I'll forgive you this time, but you should know by now he does it to bother you," Alex said to him as she reached out and took his hand.

"Yeah," he muttered quietly, "Well do I get a dance now?" Alex gave him a big smile and with a small nod she pulled him onto the dance floor. They joined all of their friends, even James got Lily to dance with him.

A few songs went by, some songs the girls dance with the boys, and others they danced with each other, leaving the guys to stand awkwardly to the side, watching. After a few fast songs, they slowed it down again. The guys pulled the girls apart and into a dance.

Alex smiled lightly as Sirius twirled her into a slow dance, "Hello, Mr. Black." Alex said giggling.

"Hello to you too, Miss Dumbledore," Sirius smirked, "I'm glad I get a slow dance with you. I was slightly worried they weren't going to play another."

"You know you shouldn't worry too much, Otherwise you'll go bald," Alex joked, "And Then where would you be?" she asked, while playing with the ends of his hair as she spoke.

"Relying on my devilishly good looks?" The mischievous wizard said, making Alex laugh, "Hey, it works. I have many witches throwing themselves at me because I'm so sexy looking."

"Well then, Mr. Black," Alex said tightly, "I guess you don't need me then?" she was quite tense now.

"Yes," Sirius said calmly, making Alex squirm in his arms. Sirius quickly tightened his hold on her, pulling her close. He leaned down so he could whisper into her ear, "But you are the only witch I do want." He said, and then pulled back to see Alex's face go bright red.

The dark haired wizard brought a hand up to hold her chin, making her look at him. With a smile he leaned forward, shocking Alex, who was thinking he was going to kiss her. But he avoided her lips and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "So that means, I'm going to take my time unwrapping you, my dear." He whispered against her cheek. The song ended, Sirius pulled away and gave Alex a regal bow, "I think now, I shall join the guys at the table," he gave her one final smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Alex stood there shocked, her face bright red. Lily, Hermione, and Ginny suddenly crowed her, asking for juicy gossip.

**A.N. Well that's it for the Ball! . I hope you enjoyed it. Now I was wondering if I should have another peek back into the future, mostly to see Lucius's reaction to hearing the girls went back, and well finding out that well Alex is the Alex from then… if that makes any sense… XD**

**OMG! I have an evil, evil plot going on in my head for the chapter near Christmas… mwahaha!**

**Review please, they make me happy and fuel me to write more!**

**Thank you to all who have stuck with this and for being nice to wait for new chapters, sorry it takes me awhile to get a new one up. I Love you all! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

^^ **My awesome cute evil idea is coming up in the next chapter so beware XD enjoy this chapter! 3**

**~Chapter 12~**

The rest of the ball went smoothly, after Alex told her friends what happened and them squeezing, and Lucius stole another dance. But otherwise she danced mostly with the girls or Sirius. Each girl danced with all the boys at least once and they were sad when midnight came around.

The week after the ball, the teachers came down hard on the students, getting them ready for their midterms. The four Gryffindore girls could mostly be found in the library and sometimes even Severus joined them. He and Ginny were getting quite close and Lily, Hermione, and Alex noticed.

"Hey Mione, Alex," Lily piped up one day during their studying. "We have to go meet the guys," she said gathering her stuff. Alex and Hermione were confused at first, but then realized with one look from Lily, she wanted to give Ginny and Severus time alone.

"You're right," Alex said, as she too then gathered her books. Hermione nodded and followed suit.

"Oh, well then I guess…" Ginny looked sad, and was about to stand also, but Hermione stopped her.

"You can stay," the brunette told her with a smile, that made blush, realizing what her friends were doing, "You still need to finish your charms essay." Hermione finished.

"I almost forgot about that," The red-head replied, actually concerned.

"We'll see you two later," Alex said smiling. Then the three of them left the Library.

"They aren't sneaky at all," was all Severus said, when they left, making Ginny laugh.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling. "But I love them anyway. I really do have to finish my charms essay, though." She said going through her bag. After looking for awhile, she cursed, "Damnit, I don't have my charms text." She sighed.

"Wanna share?" Severus asked, "I still have to finish my essay too," he blushed slightly, "you could also help me?" Ginny gave the Slytherin a smile.

"Of course I'll help you," the red-head gave him a smile, "but for a price," Severus's eyes widened slightly, but then he just smiled.

"I'm letting you use my book," he told her with a triumphant smile, "Isn't that payment?" he pointed out.

Ginny pouted, "I guess so," she said, drawling out the words, Severus sighed.

"Now you on the other hand," Severus smirked, "Are you quite manipulative." He held out his charms text, "What is it that you want, my dear?"he asked her, leaning his chin on his hand.

"I don't think I'll take it anymore," she replied, opening the textbook to the page she needed, making Severus frown.

"Come on Ginny," he said, moving closer t the red-head. When she ignored him he sighed and pulled the text book, which she was looking at. "Tell me," he insisted, as she looked up at him.

"You really want to know?" she asked him, with a sly smile upon her face. Severus looked uneasy at first, but gave her a define nod. "Close your eyes," she told him. She laughed at the boys worried look, "Don't worry, you're the one who wants to know." She smirked.

"Alright," the dark haired wizard said, and then slowly closed his black eyes. He heard Ginny moving around then nothing.

"Don't move," he heard her voice whisper right in front of him, and then he felt something touch his lips. Severus snapped his eyes open, _'She's kissing me,' _He thought shocked. _'Then do something, don't just sit there.'_ Another voice in his head yelled. Severus pressed in deepening the kiss; he brought one hand up into her red locks. His deepening the kiss shocked slightly, causing her to pull back a little, but with a small look pass in between the two of them, Severus pulled her back. This time Severus was able to nibble a little on the red-head's lower lip, causing her to gasp, also giving him a chance to taste her. He carefully slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it gently, coaxing a small moan from the redhead. With a small sigh of loss Ginny pulled away, her sparkling blue eyes meeting his desire darkened black ones.

"We should do our essays," Ginny whispered a few minutes later. Severus gave a small nod, and pushed the charms text so it was once again in between them. With a small smiled shared, they began to work, and Ginny, as promised, helped Severus with his.

Lily, Alex, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room chatting happily about how cute Ginny and Severus were. The marauders were at their usual spot by the fireplace, the three girls joined them, sitting respectfully by their guys.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

"About how adorable Gin and Sev are together," Lily giggled, which turned to laughter at the sight of the boys faces.

"Don't be like that," Alex said sternly, smacking Sirius playfully. "Severus is nice once you get to know him. Also Ginny really likes him so..."

"We should act like good older brothers and beat Snape up?" James interrupted Alex.

"Do that and I'm sure you'll be hexed into the next century," Hermione giggled, "Gin can take care of herself, don't you boys remember when that Ravenclaw grabbed her butt?" The brunette reminded them, a shudder passed through the Marauders.

"I change my opinion," James laughed, "Snape's brave, maybe foolish." He muttered, Alex and Hermione shook their head, but laughed anyway.

Later that night, after dinner, Sirius showed Alex the Room of Requirement, which became a nice, cozy room with a single couch and a fireplace. The two of them sat and talked for a long time.

"You know there is still something I need to do," Sirius said at one point, turning to face Alex fully.

"And what, may I ask, would that be, Mr. Black?" she asked him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Please, Mr. Black is my father, call me Sirius." The marauder said with a flirtatious smirk. "There is something I want to ask you," he said serious now. Alex gave a small nod, telling him to continue. She was slightly shocked when he brought his hand to gently hold her chin and leaned forward. The witch took a shocked breath, thinking he was going to kiss her, but the he avoided her lips and went to her ear. Alex shivered against Sirius's breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered. Alex froze, not sure if she heard him right. He noticed her freeze so he moved away.

"Wait," Alex said softly, grabbing his face between her hands. "I didn't answer," she whispered as she leaned forward and then placed a kiss on the surprised marauder's lips. Sirius was shocked but he pulled out of it when Alex nipped his lower lip. With a groan, Sirius deepened the kiss. Alex had moved her hands so they were on the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Sirius, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the witch into his lap.

When they broke apart, in need of air, their breathing was heavy, "I'll take that as a yes," Sirius said, smirking, his grey eyes were black with lust, making Alex shiver when they met hers.

"I'd go with hell yes," Alex giggled. Sirius laughed too, and then moved in for another kiss.

**~~1997~~**

"Severus, how are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked his old friend.

"Good, Lucius, busy." The dark haired wizard replied, looking up from the potion he was working on.

"Would you like me to come back later?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow perfectly.

"No, no, it's fine," Severus replied, flicking his wand over the cauldron, putting it on stasis. "We need to talk anyway." The two wizards moved themselves into Severus's private chambers and settled down into the chairs. Once settled, Severus summoned a house elf for tea. When the elf came back and left, there was a knock on the door. With a groan Severus answered it while Lucius poured the tea.

"Hello Severus," Remus said once the dark wizard opened the door, "I'm here to pick up my potion."

"Come in," was all Severus said, as he turned back into the room, Remus followed slowly.

"Good Morning, Lupin" Lucius drawled from his chair, when he noticed the werewolf.

"Hello, Lucius," Remus gave the Malfoy a nod, "How have you been?" he asked politely.

"I've been well," he replied, the then indicated a hand to the tea, "Would you like to join us?" he asked, Remus replied with nod, and sat down on the couch.

Severus came back, "Your potion," he simply said, handing a vial to Remus.

"Thank you," the werewolf said, as he placed the vial into his inner pocket. "So have you told Lucius about the girls, yet?" Remus asked the Potions master, as he took a seat. Lucius placed his cup down, now curious.

"Not yet," Severus replied, "We just found out yesterday, Lupin." He drawled.

"Are you going to tell me?" Lucius asked getting the other two wizards attentions.

"About two days ago," Severus explained with a sigh, "Three of our female students have disappeared."

"Disappeared?" the Malfoy patriarch asked, "What do you mean they have disappeared?"

"Alexandria Marcel, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, had a mishap with their timeturner." Remus answered him. Severus shot the werewolf a book, then turned to his old friend, "They went back to our seventh year," Remus finished. The Malfoy just stared at them waiting for them to say something else mostly that they were joking.

"You never noticed the similarities, Lucius?" Severus asked his friend.

"You're serious," he asked skeptically, his friend just nodded, "Fuck, well at least I know I'm not crazy," he muttered softly.

"So you did notice," Remus commented softly.

"Last time I saw those three I noticed. Well actually I noticed Miss Marcel before the others." Lucius told them truthfully, "I just thought I was seeing things. Then I saw the three at the Platform this year and noticed the similarities more. So it's them, huh?" Lucius picked his cup back up and sipped his tea calmly.

"Yup," Remus sighed, "They'll be back in about a week." He mentioned.

"Dumbledore isn't giving you much time to get ready for this, is he?" Lucius smirked slightly.

"You're taking this calmly." Remus stated amused, "better then Sirius," he muttered under his breath.

"Black is immature," Lucius drawled, "What do you expect me to do, It has happened and there really isn't anything we can do about it. We have lived it, now they are living it. We just have to remember that for them it will feel like the events just happened." Lucius told them finishing off his tea.

"We understand it, but I'm not sure about Sirius," Remus sighed.

"As I said, Black is immature," Lucius sneered, placing his cup down, "Now I think I need to have a chat with Dumbledore. May I use your floo, Severus?" The blonde stood up gracefully from his chair, Severus stood too.

"Do come back later," Severus said with a nod. After returning the nod, Lucius stepped into the fireplace, tossing the floo powder he shouted for the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome Lucius," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Please take a seat." The headmaster waved his hand to the chair on the other side of the desk, "Lemon Drop?" he offered once Lucius sat down, he gracefully declined.

"You know why I'm here, Dumbledore," Lucius said, his steel grey eyes narrowing.

"I do, and I have to say if you came to me earlier, I would have told you everything," The old wizard told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The girls gave me a list of people to tell if they ever came and asked me," he explained.

"They put me on the list?" Lucius said slightly shocked.

"Miss Marcel asked me to put your name on it," Dumbledore answered, "She also asked me to give you this," He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled an envelope out and handed it to the blonde. Lucius looked at the envelope in the old wizard's hand, shocked. He carefully took it, the only writing on the envelope itself was his name written in a neat script.

After staring at the envelope in his hand, he then tucked it into his inside pocket, "If that is all," Lucius stood gracefully, "Would you mind me using your floo?" He asked, nodding to the fireplace. Dumbledore just smiled and gave him a nod yes. With an incline of his head, Lucius left.

The Malfoy patriarch flooed to Malfoy Manor and was greeted by an elf. "I'll be in my study, Diffy." He told it, all the elves knew not to bother the master when he was in his study. Upon entering the large room, Lucius locked and warded the door with one flick and with another he had the fire going. Lowering himself into one of the chairs he buried a hand into his long blonde hair, sighing.

Summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler, and making sure he had some poured, Lucius pulled out the envelope. A small inner debate later, he broke the seal and took out the parchment from inside and read it.

**A.N. I'm not telling you what is written in that note, you'll find out later. ^^ So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I do apologize for the wait. I have the next chapter written out, so all I have to do is type it up. Until the next chapter! Review please, they make my day 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Happy Christmas :3 Time for cute evil idea, it's just to mix things up abit. Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 13~**

It was now December, and soon students would be leaving for home, for Christmas. Alex, Hermione, and Ginny were upset they had to spend a Christmas without the usual Weasley clan. But they had each other and their new friends, so they were going to make the best of their predicament. Also Dumbledore had a 'great' idea, and now students were either doing their best to avoid the small little green plants hanging from the ceiling or happily letting themselves get caught.

Dumbledore's idea was letting loose enchanted mistletoe, and when any two students, of the opposite gender, moved underneath them, they would find themselves stuck until they, followed with tradition and kissed, or the enchantment wore off. They were better kissing because the enchantment wouldn't wear off until at least New Year's. To make sure they didn't get caught with someone else, the Marauders kept the girls close, Severus too made sure to walk Ginny to her classes.

It was now Friday, Sunday the students were leaving for home, Alex unfortunately found herself in the worst situation she could think of. That little green plant sat innocently above her head, tauntingly. _'Damn Dumbledore and his crazy ideas,'_ Alex screamed in her head. The one time she walked anywhere herself, without Sirius. With a sigh she looked to the tall wizard who was stuck with her. The Slytherin smirk placed upon his face seemed to grow with job at the evil green plant.

"It seems, Miss Dumbledore, there is only one solution to our problem." Lucius drawled, but there was a hint of happiness in it.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, would be entirely inappropriate," Alex retorted, growling slightly.

"Well then we are stuck here until the spell wears off," The blonde responded calmly, as he leaned up against the closest wall, "I'm sure it'll be a while and also, you may be Dumbledore's granddaughter, but I'm sure he still won't be able to lift the enchantment." Alex groaned, knowing he was right. She joined him against the wall. "There is also the fact we will miss dinner if we stay here too long." Alex growled at that.

"I'm not too worried, Lily, Hermione and Ginny will notice and make sure to grab something for me," Alex said, trying to convince herself more than Lucius. She closed her eyes, _'Damn it, he's right a kiss is the only way we are going to be free of this evil plant,'_ she sighed.

While Alex's eyes were closed, Lucius moved in front of her. The witches mahogany eyes snapped open when she felt his heat and his robe brush against her. She blushed, noticing that he had a hand on each side, blocking her from any escape route. She placed her hands to his chest to push him away, "What are you doing?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"We both know this is the only way, Alexandria," the Slytherin drawled, making Alex shiver. Out of fear or desire, she didn't know. The witch shook her head softly, looking away from Lucius's pale features. "It's only one kiss," His voice whispered into her ear, he then placed a kiss on her exposed neck, making Alex clutch tightly to his robes.

Alex saw him moved his one had off the wall and take hold of her chin gently, and just as gently he moved her head so she was looking at him. Her dark brown met his light sliver eyes; Alex was losing her ability to fight him fast.

Lucius leaned forward, not breaking the eye contact. _'I have her now,' _he purred happily to himself. His lips were just barely brushing Alex's when she closed her eyes, signaling for him to strike. And he did, placing his lips firmly to hers. The kiss was fierce, but something inside Alex sparked causing her knees to buckle slightly. Alex moved her hands up Lucius's chest up into his long silky hair. Her action made the Slytherin groan and press himself into Alex more; he nipped at her bottom lip making her gasp. Lucius took full advantage of it, and deepened the kiss; his tongue explored her mouth greedly.

A grow that was neither Alex's or Lucius's caused the two of them to break apart, with Alex pushing Lucius away. Alex was bright red, looking shocked at what had happened, while Lucius had a hungry grin, and his eyes were dark with desire.

"Alex," someone growled, breaking the witch's trance of confusion. She looked up to the person.

"Sirius," she whispered breathily, she took a step towards him, hoping he didn't think she snogged Lucius because she wanted to. Sirius didn't say anything, he turned and walked away. "Sirius!" Alex yelled, as she ran after him.

Catching up to the dark haired wizard, she grabbed his arm, but he yanked it back. "May I help you, Miss Dumbledore?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Sirius, Please, let me explain," Alex said softly, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes.

"What is there to explain?" Sirius asked as his grey eye narrowed. "You should get back to your snogging. I should have known something was going on. Now I hope you have a nice day, Miss Dumbledore." The wizard spat out, not stopping to her Alex. When he turned to go, and Alex tried to stop him again, he snapped, "Don't touch me!" at her and disappeared down the hall.

Alex fell to her knees, tear streamed down her face. Lucius came up behind her and placed his own rob over her shoulders, "He should have listened to you," he whispered to her. Alex looked up at him, he mahogany eyes glittering, and then buried her face into his chest. The blonde rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why aren't you being snarky and stuff?" she asked between sobs. Alex was surprised he was being nice.

"Because that would not be helpful in this situation," Lucius smiled, "Would you like me to be snarky and scarcastic?" Alex looked up at him and shook her head. "I do think he should have listened to you, he has made a giant mistake." Lucius brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Alex said softly smiling. Lucius returned the smile, and then stood up. He helped Alex up to her feet. "I should get to dinner, now." She muttered, wiping away her tears.

"Shall I escort you there?" Lucius asked using his thumbs to wipe the rest of her tears away, Alex only nodded. "Alright, let us go," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and moved her in the direction of the Great Hall.

By the time the two of them got to the entrance, Alex was in control of her tears, but her eyes were still red and puffy. "Don't be bothered by that stupid Black," Lucius whispered into her ear, before he grabbed his robe, and gave her a bow, before he went into the hall. Alex stood outside for a bit longer, taking calming breaths. Once she thought she was calm enough, she entered.

Everyone was chatting happily and no one noticed her entering. Making her way to the Gryffindor table she took a seat next to Ginny, away from Sirius. They didn't see her until she started to dish herself some food.

"Alex!" Ginny said happily, "where were you? You just missed…" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Alex's red puffy eyes. "What's the matter." She said with a motherly tone to her voice, which made Hermione look up when she heard it.

Alex kept her attention to her plate, "I'm fine," she muttered, not wanting the attention.

"Alexandria, you are going to tell me what's wrong," Ginny said, her tone reminding Alex strongly of her mother.

"It was just a misunderstanding, which got blown out of proportion." The dark haired with told her friend, looking up only to see Sirius give her a dark look then promptly look away. Alex felt fresh tears form. "I'll tell you about it later." She said as she placed her knife and fork down. "I'm not all that hungry now." Before Ginny or Hermione could say anything Alex was leaving the hall. Once outside she took off running for the tower. Past the fat lady's picture and up the stairs to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny, and before she buried herself in her bed to cry, she placed the strongest wards she could.

Before heading up after Alex to the common room, Ginny heard from Severus about what had happened, Lucius told him to tell her. Upon hearing the story the red head wanted nothing more than to hex Sirius to tiny pieces, but Lily and Hermione held her back, telling her they should talk with Alex first. Finally getting up to the dorm room, Ginny was once again seething, trying her best to get back down the stairs to hex Sirius, while Hermione removed the wards Alex placed up. Once the last one was down, the three girls ran straight into the room.

"Alex!" Ginny cried out as she unburied her friend from the covers. Seeing her tear-stained face, the red head pulled the dark haired witch to her in a hug. "Would you like me to hex his arse to the next century?" Ginny asked seriously, making Alex give a small laugh, but she shook her head. So Ginny continued to hug her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"We heard from Severus," Hermione told Alex, "Malfoy told him to tell us when he saw you leave the hall." Both she and Lily joined Alex and Ginny on the bed.

"What did he tell you exactly?" Alex asked, hoping it was indeed the right story. She wasn't in the mood for more crap.

"Well, he told us that you and Malfoy accidently got stuck under one of Dumbledore's mistletoe. We all know the only way to break it is to kiss. Severus said that Sirius saw you two kiss," Hermione told Alex. "He also said that Sirius didn't wait for an explanation, that he assumed you were cheating on him." The brunette finished looking at her friend, hoping that it was the story.

"That's pretty much it," Alex sniffed, "I tried to get him to listen, but he was dead set to believe I was cheating. Stupid jerk," she growled, trying to stop the fresh tears, Ginny continued to sooth her back.

"We'll figure something out," Lily said calmingly, thinking all the ways she could, no would, hurt Sirius.

"It hurts though, to think that he doesn't trust me enough to think I would cheat, I didn't." Alex sobbed, "I only left before him so I could use the bathroom before dinner." She sighed as she curled herself on her bed.

"You should get some sleep," Lily told the crying witch, who returned it with a nod. "We'll figure it out, don't worry." And with a few sniffles later Alex quieted and was fast asleep. Hermione decided to stay with their distraught friend while Lily and Ginny went to talk with the boys.

**A.N. HAPPY CHRISTMAS :3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I know it's slightly mean, but do not worry. So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon… hopefully… it's written, I just have to type it into the computer. Well wish me luck and I hope you all have a great Christmas.**

**Thank you very much to all who have been reading, also to new readers!**

**Please Review, they always make my day -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter ^^**

**~Chapter 14~**

Upon entering the common room, Lily and Ginny say the marauders sitting in their usual spot by the fire. Before Lily could say anything, Ginny stormed right past her, "Sirius Orion Black!" She yelled, whipping at her wand, Sirius looked up to see it pointed right between his eyes. "Diffin…" she started to yell, but Lily and Remus were able to pull her away before she could finish the charm, "Let me go! The jerk deserves it!" she yelled.

"It's not going to help us with you putting him in the infirmary," Lily told her calmly, "just calm down, please, think of Alex." She whispered into the red-heads ear.

"Alright," Ginny sighed reluctantly, giving Sirius one last glare, she took a seat opposite of him, her wand still in her hands.

"Would you tell us what's going on, Lils? James asked, beyond curious, as to why Ginny was murderous.

"It's a long story, so don't interrupt me," Lily said with a sigh. Sirius stood from his seat and made his way to leave the common room. "Sirius you better put your arse back in that chair and listen also or I will let Ginny curse you." The red head had growled, making Sirius sit back down, you barely see Lily this mad. "I don't care what you think happened," Lily snapped at Sirius, "But you will listen. Now, after Defense class, Sirius got held back, right?" She started, "Alex waited for him, but she had to use the toilet. She was making her way back to meet up with Sirius when she ran into Malfoy and when she went to leave, she couldn't. One of Dumbledore's mistletoe's had the two of them. You know the charm on those is really strong and there is no way to break it, except until the two underneath it kisses.

"I'll have you know, Malfoy kissed Alex, not the other way around." Lily began to pace as she talked, "Now, Sirius here had bad timing and walked in when they kissed. He quickly assumed Alex was cheating on him and didn't listen to a word she said when she tried to explain. When she left the Great Hall tonight she was crying and when we went to find her, she had more than a dozen wards up. We were finally able to calm her down before coming down here." When Lily finished, she dropped down on to the sofa next to James.

After a moment of silence, Sirius stood up and made his way to the staircase. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked standing up also.

"To talk to Alex, I want to hear this from her," He growled back, then turned to head up the stairs, but Ginny stopped him before he got up one stair.

"Don't you dare," the red head growled, "We just calmed her down and got her to fall asleep. When she wakes up you can talk with her. That is if she wants to talk to you." Sirius glared at her, but then turned and headed out of the Portrait entrance.

"Just give him time to calm down," Remus said softly. Ginny sighed, leaning against the wall, and sliding down.

The next morning Alex woke up with a sigh, she felt horrible. She carefully got out of her bed, doing her best not to disturb Hermione, who fell asleep in her bed too. Alex was grateful to all her friends for being there for her last night.

The witch grabbed her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. A nice hot shower later she felt refreshed and was met with worried faces. Alex smiled, "I'm fine guys," she told them, "thank you for being there for me last night."

"You sure you're alright?" Hermione asked quietly, moving next to her friend.

"Yeah," Alex said softly, "And I've decided not to talk to Sirius unless he come to me." She told them, the three girls started to ask questions, but hushed when Alex held her hand up. "I decided this because what is the point of being with him if he doesn't trust me, doesn't listen to me?" she explained, "So it's up to him now." She gave a small nod, and moved past her friends, leaving the room to go to breakfast.

The three girls sighed, "We need to give her our support," Lily spoke up. "If that is what she wishes, we can't stop her. Besides, she's right." Ginny and Hermione didn't say anything, they knew Lily was right.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast, and give her our support," Hermione said, the three of them left the room and headed to breakfast.

Breakfast was a tense, when Alex entered, the students there hushed a little, but the dark haired witch ignored all the whispers and stares. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table her friends sat all around her, Ginny to her right, Hermione across from her and Lily to her left, with James next to her. Sirius was on James's other side, so Alex couldn't see him.

"You three are staying here for your winter break, right?" Lily asked her friends.

"Yup," Alex replied as she spread cream cheese on her bagel, "It would be too far to travel to get home for Christmas."

"I wish I could stay too, but Mum likes having me home whenever I can be," Lily said with a sigh, "Don't get me wrong I love going home, but Petunia, my sister," she explained, "has been getting really mean to me." She sighed, Alex put an arm around her friend, "Maybe I can see if Dumbledore will let me comeback for New Year's, so I can be with you guys!"

"That's a good idea, Lily," Remus said from across the table, "So these girls won't be too lonely," He smiled as he pulled Hermione to him.

"I won't be alone," Ginny giggled, and then looked over her shoulder over to the Slytherin table. Severus was looking over and smirked when he noticed her looking. Alex rolled her eyes at the red head to her right, but it lost its effect with her giggles.

"What are you doing for your break, James?" Alex asked, to change the subject off of Ginny.

"Oh, me and Sirius are going to head to my place," he responded shrugging, "But I do like Lily's idea to see if we can come back, it would be nice to spend New Year's with everyone."

Alex and Lily shared a look, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily whispered, Alex just smiled and nodded.

"We could do it in the Head's common room?" Alex said to Lily.

"Oh, so he could come to?" Lily said happily. "Exactly," was all Alex replied with.

Remus, Hermione, and Ginny were looking at the two witches curiously, but they ignored the looks and continued their talk.

"We won't know what they are talking about for a while," Hermione laughed at Alex and Lily's excited talking, "At least not until they decide to tell us."

"It's simple, Mione!" Alex said excitedly, "A New Year's party!" both Lily and Alex said at the same time. "I was saying we could have in the head's common room so Severus could come too." Everyone in their group brightened at the idea.

"That would be awesome!" Ginny said excitedly, and the four girls went off talking about the details of the party, while the two marauders turned to Sirius.

"Y

"That would be awesome!" Ginny said excitedly, and the four girls went off talking about the details of the party, while the two marauders turned to Sirius.

"You going to talk with Alex?" James asked

"That would be awesome!" Ginny said excitedly, and the four girls went off talking about the details of the party, while the two marauders turned to Sirius.

"You going to talk with Alex?" James asked his dark haired friend, "Lily says she's waiting for you, that she's not going to talk with you till you come to her."

"I don't know James, that's the problem," Sirius groaned, "I've never had to do this before. They are usually the jealous ones and think I'm the one cheating." He placed his head into his hands.

"That's because you normally do cheat," Remus muttered quietly, resulting in Sirius giving the werewolf a dark look. "It's true!" Remus said defending himself.

"That's because they never are able to hold my attention," Sirius countered.

"And now that you found one that can, you're going to fuck it all up?" James responded back, as he took a sip from his cup. "Congrats, Padfoot. You know if you don't get her back someone else will take her away from you." And as if to prove James's point, Lucius Malfoy came up to Alex asking if she'd like to go for a walk with him. Alex gave him a smile and with a small goodbye to her friends she took his hand and left with him.

"See," James said to Sirius simply.

**AN: Alright! I'm really sorry that it takes really long for me to update, but I swear I'll try and be faster. Thank you all who have stayed with me and those who comment, I love reading your comments they make me happy ^^**

**Now, you all remember the Halloween Ball, yes? I said before how I wanted to draw the characters in their costumes, well I did, they aren't that good but gives you the general idea of the costumes.**

**Sirius and Alex~ http:/ /fav .me/d38iqhb**

**Remus and Hermione~ http:/ /fav. me/d38iq1i**

**Severus and Ginny~ http:/ /fav. me/d38ipw9**

**Lucius and Alex~ http:/ /fav. me/d38iqhb**

**(I'm still working on the James and Lily one)**

**(remember remove the spaces)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for making you all wait so long, hope you enjoy.**

**~Chapter 15~**

Lucius escorted Alex outside, there weren't many people walking around so they were mostly alone out there, "So has Black apologized yet?" the wizard asked, breaking the silence.

"No he hasn't." Alex replied, "And I have decided not to talk with him until he does. I'm sure Lily has told James and so James told Sirius. So it's up to him now." She explained. "There is no point of us being together if he doesn't trust me."

"I must say Black is dumber than I thought if he doesn't apologies." Lucius said coolly. "Are you staying for the break?" He asked changing the subject, as he wrapped an arm around the witches' waist.

"Yes," Alex responded with a nod, "It would be difficult to get home," She sighed, "Are you staying or leaving?" she returned the question.

"I will be staying," he replied, "There is a bit of conflict at home." Ales looked up at him hoping for more of an explanation, but he gave none. So they continued to walk and when Alex shivered slightly, Lucius noticed and placed an arm around her shoulder, blocking her from the wind. "You look cute with a blush," He whispered into her ear, making the witch blush more.

"Thank you," Alex said softly, thanking for the protection from the wind. "Are you always such a gentleman?" she asked, smirking.

Lucius looked down at the witch and returned the smirk, "Only when I have a witch I want in my sights," He smoothly replied, grabbing her chin gently, keeping Alex's face towards him. "I always get what I want," He said cockily.

Alex gracefully slipped out of the blonde's grip and giggled at his brief surprised look. "Not all the time, Lucius." She said in between her giggles.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked smiling at the fact she used his name and not his surname. Alex didn't hear him until he got to her and grabbed her. "Maybe I should give you something to giggle about," He whispered as Lucius's deft fingers tickled Alex's sides, making her laugh and squirm.

"No!" Alex said, laughing, "Please don't." but her plea was lost within her laughs. Alex gripped tightly to Lucius's school robes trying to push the wizard away, but failing. Since pushing wasn't working, Alex decided, so she tried to pull away. But clumsily her foot caught on the blonde's leg and Alex fell backwards, pulling Lucius with her.

"I'm sorry," Alex groaned, opening her eyes she saw blonde, Lucius pulled away smirking.

"It's quite alright," He said, sounding a little too happy for Alex's tastes. Of course only then did she realize he had her pinned to the ground, she blushed madly.

"Um… would you be able to get off?" The witch asked softly. Lucius moved, but not off. He moved closer and soon the tips of their noses were touching. "Lucius…" Alex whispered, she could taste his breath mingling with her own.

"Hm…" Lucius sighed, and then gracefully stood up. After brushing off his robes he held a hand out to the witch still on the ground. Once taking his hand, the blond easily pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," Alex said as she brushed off her own robes, Lucius never let go of her hand.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Lucius asked as the two of them made their way back to the castle.

"I was thinking of going to Hogsmead with the girls for some last minute Christmas shopping." Alex replied

"Hm… may I join you ladies?" He asked, "I need to get a few things also."

"Sure," Alex said, giving the blonde a smile, "We could also see if Severus would like to go. So you aren't the only guy and only Slytherin." She giggled and Lucius smirked in response.

About half an hour later the small group was headed towards Hogsmead. The small wizarding town was full of students who were also doing last minute shopping.

"So where do you ladies need to go?" Lucius asked the girls.

"Quidditch shop," Lily groaned.

"Zonko's" Ginny stated with a shrug.

"To the book shop," Alex replied.

"I'm done my Christmas shopping," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Well then, you can help me pick something out for James," Lily said to Hermione. The red head took hold of her before she could respond, and dragged her towards the Quidditch shop, leaving Ginny and Alex giggling at their friend's useless struggle.

"Wanna come to Zonko's with me?" Ginny asked Severus.

"Alright" The dark haired wizard sighed, then held his arm out, "Shall we?" Ginny's smiled as she took his arm. With that the two of them left Lucius and Alex alone.

"I guess this means you're coming with me to the bookstore, huh?" Alex said smirking up at the blonde.

"Of course," Lucius did the same as Severus and held out his arm for Alex. The witch accepted gracefully and the two made their way through the village to the bookshop.

Alex sighed happily as she browsed the shelves looking for a good book, for both Hermione and herself. A few books later she found the perfect gift for Hermione and a dozen other books as well.

"As much as I'm sure you would love to spend the rest of the afternoon here," Lucius drawled as he came around a corner into the aisle Alex was situated in, "We do have to meet up with the others at the Three Broomsticks." The wizard smirked at the pout Alex made.

"Alright," Alex stood up with a sigh, with a flick of her wand the books were gently placed back to their proper places; only two tomes were left from the pile. "I just need to pay for these and then we can go." She said picking up the two tomes.

After paying, the two left the bookstore and headed for the Three Broomsticks. Upon entering they noticed Lily and Hermione in a booth.

"What would you like?" Lucius asked Alex, indicating he was getting drinks.

"Butterbeer, please," she answered.

"Could you get me a refill?" Hermione asked, holding up an empty glass.

"Sure," Lucius grabbed the mug and left to the bar.

"Seems like Malfoy is trying hard," Lily said giggling, "He's being quite the gentleman." Alex and Hermione giggled also, mostly for a completely different reason.

Severus and Ginny came in during the girls giggling. Severus was about to ask, but Ginny just shook her head. "Butterbeer good?" he asked instead, the red head smiled and nodded. The wizard turned and walked off to join Lucius at the bar.

"Do I want to know?" Ginny asked her three friends.

"It's nothing bad," Hermione said calming down. "Lily commented about how hard Malfoy is trying to impress Alex," she smirked. Ginny only responded by rolling her eyes at her friends as she slid in next to Lily.

"And that was worth giggling like you're crazy?" She asked, trying to be serious.

"Well, we were able to creep Severus out," Alex joked, "That was worth crazy giggles." Ginny just shook her head, but she had a smile upon her face.

The two Slytherins returned to the table, Severus with two mugs and Lucius with three. They handed the mugs out accordingly.

"So what was with all the giggling earlier?" Severus asked, after taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Oh nothing really," Hermione said, a giant grin upon her face, which made it hard for Severus to believe her. Lucius looked to his right at Alex, who just smiled and shook her head, telling the blonde not to worry about it.

"Don't worry about it Sev." Ginny told the dark haired boy and then leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

**A.N. Thank you for putting up with the long long absence, I've been busy with college, and now I have a job that keeps me busy. So thank you again for continuing to read and support this fic. **

**R&R Please =3 thank you!**


End file.
